Call of the Fire
by Razorclaw X
Summary: Completed. When the Blitz Team goes up against the lowest-ranked Class A team, consisting of apparently below-average Zoids, will battle be as easy as it sounds on paper? Ego, cunning, and deception will determine the outcome of this battle.
1. Fire Wheel Team Battle

Zoids: Call of the Fire   
  
Written by Razorclaw X (spiceoflife@hotmail.com)   
http://www.angelfire.com/art/rcxshizuka/index.html   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Zoids, I am   
borrowing the names, settings, etc. under fair use and   
without making a profit. This work cannot be sold for   
profit or retransmitted and reposted without my express   
permission.   
  
Continuity: Takes place after the Raynos appear in   
the series.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
East Flatland Waste, 1400 Hours, Day 1   
  
"Who would'a thought that I'd get so lucky as to find   
a whole Viper!" Bit Cloud exclaimed, leaping out of   
his jeep in excitement.   
  
Lying on its stomach, under a thin layer of dirt   
blown onto its metallic surface, the black Viper Zoid   
lay prone, and appeared to be in reasonable shape.   
Certainly, there were holes in its armor, and one of   
its side-mounted grenade launchers was missing, but it   
was still left there, after the battle held only an   
hour earlier. Whichever team owned the Viper was   
likely on the losing team.   
  
It all seemed too good to be true, Bit thought.   
Well, if they're going to leave something like this   
out here in the middle of nowhere....   
  
Bit made his way to the cockpit, raising his left   
arm to his face to block the dust blowing his   
direction as the wind picked-up. Viper Zoids were very   
common Zoids, and in fact they were really nothing   
special. There was only a few teams that Bit knew of   
that used Vipers seriously, and none of them impressed   
him. Yet salvaging this discarded Viper was not for   
the Zoid itself, but for the parts.   
  
Although a thin layer of dust formed over the   
cockpit window of the black Viper, Bit could make out   
the silhouette of a person-- the pilot, likely--   
within. Immediately thoughts of dismantling the Zoid   
transformed into disappointment, then into worry that   
the pilot might need help.   
  
He pounded his gloved fist against the window.   
"Hey!" Bit cried, over the wind. "You need any help?"   
  
Bit got no immediate response from the pilot. He   
wiped a section of dust off the window, then cupped   
his hands around his eyes, and peered inside.   
  
The pilot was a young woman, appearing to be in her   
late teens, her eyes shut, as if sleeping... or   
meditating. She wore a heavy black coat, buttoned only   
at the collar, and wore it almost like a cape, as its   
length seemed to stretch to her boots and her arms were   
folded under its folds rather than inserted into the   
sleeves. Her dark hair was tied up in a red chord,   
curiously in a shoelace knot.   
  
Bit watched as one of the girl's arms appeared from   
under the coat and reached over to the console. He   
jumped at the sound of her voice, demanding, "What do   
you want?"   
  
It was obvious from her voice that this warrior was   
young, but also no-nonsense. Bit summoned his   
composure. "Hey, are you okay? What're you doing out   
in the middle of nowhere, anyway?"   
  
"Who're you?" she asked sternly. "If you're a   
junker then I was here first. Salvage Law."   
  
Bit cursed mentally, wondering if the pilot really   
was a warrior. According to the Salvage Law the first   
person who found the salvageable goods had claim to   
them-- which also meant whoever this was is holding the   
goods in the battle area. "Just wanted to see if you   
were okay."   
  
"I'm fine, thank you," the pilot replied, although   
Bit thought she could use a little more work in   
sounding sincere. "You sure you want to wait outside   
like that?"   
  
"Nah, that's okay," Bit answered, sitting up and   
away from the cockpit window. "You're waiting for   
something?"   
  
"My friends, actually. If you hadn't noticed, this   
Zoid isn't exactly equipped to lug any of the garbage   
around here home."   
  
"Yeah, I've noticed. By the way, who are you?"   
  
"Shizuka, of the Fire Wheel Team."   
  
So she is a warrior. "'Fire Wheel Team?' Name   
sounds familiar... but I can't place it."   
  
The pilot within laughed, genuinely amused. "You   
wouldn't be the first. That's because barely anyone   
accepts our challenges. Who are you?"   
  
"My name's Bit Cloud!" he proclaimed proudly. "I'm   
with the Blitz Team. Maybe you've heard of them."   
  
"Heard of them? Who hasn't?" Shizuka, for her part,   
did not sound as if she were awed by his presence,   
which disappointed Bit. "You're the guy that joined   
when they got that big winning streak that the   
Lightning Team took away. That was a nice match."   
  
For some people, he thought. His eyes passed down   
the length of the Viper. "Your Zoid looks kind of   
beat up. Was it that close of a battle?"   
  
"You could say that," she granted. "Now that the   
battle's over we need to pick up the pieces. We can't   
afford to leave our equipment lying around like some   
other teams can. We're stripping for cash."   
  
"Yeah; sometimes you can find some nice things out   
here," Bit agreed. "I find some equipment to stick on   
my Liger all the time!"   
  
"Feh. Some people think, that they have Zoids like   
that, that they're better than people like me that   
don't use powerful Zoids. Vipers aren't exactly   
competitive in this Battle Commission, you know."   
  
"I know what you mean," he replied with a nod, "it   
must take a lot of work to keep this thing in   
competition."   
  
He heard a tone through the intercom, followed by a   
slight pause. "My friends are coming. You'd better   
get outta here; they don't like junkers, and they don't   
like guys from other teams scouting their Zoids."   
  
"Well, then," Bit said, standing, planting his arms   
by his hips. "I guess I'll be seeing you around   
sometime, then, Shizuka?"   
  
"Heh. Later... Bit Cloud."   
  
No sooner had Bit jumped off the nose of the Viper   
the Zoid powered to life, rising from the sand. He   
hurried back to where he left the jeep, narrowly   
avoiding the sand shower of the Viper shaking-off the   
dirt from its armor. The snake Zoid's head turned in   
his direction for a moment, as if the pilot wanted to   
say something, but then turned away, heading out to   
meet her comrades.   
  
Bit waited a few minutes as a monstrous juggernaut   
appeared in the distance. As it drew closer he could   
make out its features. It was an armored creature   
modeled after a lobster, its upper armor halves painted   
red and the lower portions metallic gray. It walked   
on eight insect-like legs, surprisingly able to carry   
the transport's weight. It came to a full stop, its   
right claw opening to reveal a ramp and hangar.   
Emerging from the hangar was the smaller, violet-   
painted lobster cousin of the transport-- a Macurtis--   
probably modified for salvage operations, as the   
Macurtis was designed for both surface and underwater   
combat.   
  
"Wow, a Dragoon Nest!" Bit exclaimed. "You don't see   
one of those every day!"   
  
A portion of the lobster shell on the transport's   
back opened up, revealing a hangar in the rear. A   
large blue flying Zoid, a Salamander, launched. The   
winged lizard Zoid vaguely resembled a legendary   
dragon, and was the larger cousin of the Pterras which   
Bit was already familiar with.   
  
Although the display of such expensive Zoids all   
together was marvelous, Shizuka's words were probably   
true-- they wouldn't like people like Bit around while   
they were conducting business, and that was probably   
why the Salamander was deployed-- to act as an aerial   
scout. Even though it didn't look like it was sporting   
any weaponry whatsoever the Salamander was still large   
enough to squash the jeep.   
  
Of course, Bit reminded himself, Salamanders had too   
frail of a frame to handle close-quarter combat.   
  
Turning on the ignition, Bit's mind wandered. "The   
Fire Wheel Team, huh?"   
  
  
Blitz Team Base, 1900 Hours, Day 1   
  
Bit's memory of the odd team name suddenly jogged   
and caught up to him.   
  
"Tomorrow we're facing the Fire Wheel Team," Jamie,   
the tactical advisor, stated, standing next to the   
projection screen displaying an overview of the team's   
specs as made public by the Zoid Battle Commission.   
  
"'Fire Wheel Team?'" Leena echoed, sitting at the   
chair across from Bit. "Aren't they the biggest losers   
in Class A?"   
  
"That's what I heard," Brad confirmed, sitting back   
in his chair with his arms folded, appearing not to   
care, as usual. "They're also one of the biggest teams   
around, with eight possible warriors."   
  
"Except that some of them left the group, and the   
team itself is having financial difficulties," Jamie   
corrected. The screen changed to display three Zoids--   
a Guysack, a Storm Sworder, and a Stealth Viper. "Only   
three of their registered Zoids are used anymore   
because they can't afford the upkeep for the rest of   
them. Most of the Class A teams refuse to challenge   
them or accept their challenges because of their   
reputation, so the Zoid Battle Commission has to   
arrange all their battles for them."   
  
"Reputation... what reputation?" Bit wondered.   
  
"They're supposed to be unpredictable because of the   
amount of Zoids they have at their disposal," Brad   
answered. "It's also because each of them have very   
capable pilots, so people are afraid to challenge them   
over that."   
  
"But it's still hurting them even when they're not   
like that, huh?" Leena finished. "Glad I'm not on   
their team."   
  
"The current rankings of their current pilots from   
the last Zoid Trials are lower than our scores," Jamie   
continued. "In fact their Stealth Viper pilot scored   
in the low sixties."   
  
"On the other hand it's only a Stealth Viper," Bit   
added, remembering what its pilot said earlier that   
day.   
  
"What, are you worried about a dumb Stealth Viper?"   
Leena teased.   
  
"It seems to me," Dr. Toros said, interrupting, "that   
those Zoids they're using are military-issue. Meaning   
they're probably surplus hardware from back during the   
war before the Zoid Battle Commission was set up."   
  
"That makes them OLD!" exclaimed Bit. "If they're   
winning using fossils then no wonder they're Class A."   
  
"Not to mention Storm Sworders are one of the   
hardest air Zoids to find, since they're so good,"   
added Brad. "It sort of makes up for their other two   
below-average Zoids."   
  
"Right, so we can't take them lightly," Jamie   
agreed, "and we're not handling the Stealth Viper like   
we did with the Viper Team."   
  
"If you say so," Leena said, unconvinced.   
  
Continuing, "Guysack is armed with a tail-mounted   
20mm cannon and two pincer claws-- that's it. They've   
only switched out the tail for the gunnery pod on three   
occasions, but I don't think they're going to do it   
this time. The tail cannon can fire in every   
direction, but the claws are forward-only; the key to   
beating this one will be getting in close and behind it   
or to the sides."   
  
"The Storm Sworder can fight both on the ground and   
in the air, but it's in their favor to going into the   
air. It's only got one forward cannon under its   
neck, and relies primarily on blades attached to each   
wing."   
  
"I'm sure you can out fly it easily," Brad said.   
  
"Last of all, the Stealth Viper. It's got two 40mm   
cannons, two grenade launchers, twin dual pod   
launchers, and two image-recognition surface-to-air   
missiles. It has good heat suppression and radar   
deflection armor. Since it is military-issue, it is   
also equipped with an ECM unit, making missiles less   
effective against it. So when you go up against it   
you want to use something other than missiles."   
  
"Guess you're out of this one, Leena," Brad added,   
jabbing at his fellow warrior.   
  
"What?!" she exclaimed. "You're not going to go out   
and get easy points while I'm sitting around here!"   
  
"It'd be pointless to waste good ammo on something   
that can't be hit by it," he continued.   
  
"Guys, guys!" Bit said, getting between the two   
warriors. "Geez, you don't have to get so worked-up   
about it Leena."   
  
"If it's not such a big deal, Bit, why don't YOU sit   
out on this one?" she yelled angrily.   
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Toros   
interrupted. "Bit hasn't sat out of a battle since he   
joined, and we don't want to make it look like he's   
the only reason we're winning...."   
  
"Uh... thanks, Doc..." Bit said, uneasy. "But don't   
you need me and Liger out there?"   
  
"I'm sure we can handle it," Brad replied. "Even if   
they are Class A they're still the lowest of Class A,   
so these guys shouldn't be a problem."   
  
"And we do need the Raynos to help with the Storm   
Sworder," Jamie added. "They only have three Zoids, so   
we have to be handicapped according to the rules."   
  
Bit sighed, then shrugged. "Well, I guess you guys   
can handle it...."   
  
"Just don't let Leena go against the Stealth Viper,"   
Brad persisted.   
  
  
Fire Wheel Base, 2200 Hours, Day 1   
  
The leader of the Fire Wheels, Mizuki, a woman in   
her mid-twenties, sat back in her chair, giving her   
full view of all three monitors set up at her station.   
Her youthful face betrayed the experience she had   
behind the Guysack, the Zoid of her choice. She ran   
her hands back through her waist-length volume of dark   
hair, throwing it over the back of the chair to ease   
some of the strain of sitting back, facing her   
similarly-aged lieutenants.   
  
The left monitor held the master tactician and Zoid   
pilot woman, "Spider"-- her battlefield name. Although   
she was only two years younger than Mizuki Spider was   
unusually brilliant, but rather cold and calculating.   
Her eyes seemed to pierce into Mizuki's soul like icy   
daggers, and although her peers wanted her to lighten-   
up she refused to change her ways. Her role on the   
battlefield these days was as the sometimes secondary   
gunner for the Guysack, since her Warshark's ammunition   
couldn't be paid for anymore.   
  
The center screen beheld "Warlock," the chief   
technician and chief Salamander pilot; the secondary   
pilot left when the team split, so he had to modify   
the large Zoid to fly without assistance. Unlike many   
other pilots who wore eye lenses Warlock required them   
in order to see, as they helped correct his poor   
vision. His breaths exhaled, revealing cold wisps of   
air, reflecting his current position deep within the   
base, a forgotten military installation. The   
Salamander was similarly impaired as the Warshark, but   
Warlock's task now was to decrypt the doors to the   
lower levels of the installation-- and that took him   
to the cold recesses below, without heating.   
  
Finally, on the third monitor was "Ziel," the ace   
pilot of the team's Storm Sworder. Just like the   
vicious iron raptor he piloted Ziel was very efficient   
in aerial combat, utilizing the Storm Sworder's   
unpopular blade option now that ammunition was scarce   
for the team. The lights in his chamber were kept   
purposefully dim, and only a dark silhouette could be   
made out on the monitor, as Ziel seemed to like to keep   
to himself most of the time.   
  
Behind Mizuki stood Shizuka, her apprentice. Even   
before three members left the team to form their own   
team Shizuka was always the youngest of the pilots,   
narrowly shy of twenty years. Where three Zoids were   
denied ammunition the Guysack and Stealth Viper got   
first dibs, and whatever was left over went to the   
Storm Sworder's cannon, as both of the former Zoids   
were effectively crippled without ammo. Mizuki lead   
her apprentice by example by not wasting that ammo   
needlessly, forcing herself and Shizuka to become   
better shots. She was proud of her apprentice's 57%   
accuracy rating in the simulators; it was a good   
margin of miss and more than half the bullets hit   
something.   
  
Shizuka's field name was "Silencer," but Mizuki   
herself had no such name. It was always something   
generic like "Boss."   
  
"Let's hear it," the boss said, expecting her   
trained warriors to deliver their reports.   
  
"I've finished up the battle plans," Spider began,   
careful to hide her obvious pride in her brilliance.   
"And I've analyzed the public data given on the Blitz   
Team. The one we have to look out for is their Liger   
Zero; it has a transforming parts capability, and we   
will be unable to predict with certainty which armor   
they're going to use."   
  
"I would count on them using the Schneider," Mizuki   
suggested. "Make a contingency for each of their   
armors."   
  
Spider nodded. "Right. Anyway, they've got a   
Raynos now, which isn't reflected in the records yet,   
as they've only recently acquired it. You can be   
almost certain they're going to use it against our   
Storm Sworder."   
  
"I can handle that thing easily," Ziel chirped in.   
"Raynos aren't equipped for mid-air melee like my   
Storm Sworder is, so he's going to have to rely on his   
two cannons. If he hits, first of all...."   
  
"You flyboys are full of it," Warlock interrupted,   
although he himself flew a flying Zoid.   
  
"They've also a Gunsniper with a Wild Weasel Unit   
attacked, so it's nothing like the other Gunsnipers   
we've encountered," continued the master tactician.   
"History shows that the pilot is prone to waste ammo,   
but she also hits a lot, too."   
  
"If I had that much ammo to throw away, there   
wouldn't be a Zoid left," Shizuka grumbled.   
  
"That also makes you rely too much on your ammo,"   
Mizuki added sternly. "And that's unacceptable. The   
Stealth Viper's ECM unit should be able to deflect most   
of the missiles from that Wild Weasel Unit."   
  
"Of course, boss, but they're the Blitz Team, and I   
hardly think they're going to be THAT dumb," Spider   
pointed out. "They're too good for that."   
  
"Don't make the mistake of overestimating your   
opponent," the leader countered. "If they're really   
that good they wouldn't have lost to the Lightning   
Team. The fact that they lost means they are beatable,   
too."   
  
"Of course, we lost to the Lightning Team, too,"   
Warlock added under his breath, although Mizuki didn't   
say anything to that. It was certainly true that the   
Fire Wheel Team themselves weren't as good as some of   
the other teams, but it helped to keep the team's feet   
on the ground.   
  
"You can't go into the simulations assuming that your   
opponent is always going to make the best choice at the   
right situation," Mizuki continued. "That's why I make   
you do several simulations for each possible scenario;   
if there is a possibility the opponent will make a   
mistake, we need to know how to maximize our ability to   
take advantage of it."   
  
"Yes, boss," Spider said with a sigh. "Lastly, they   
have a Command Wolf; my probability suggests that the   
Blitz Team will rotate this one out for the match, so   
I haven't done any serious simulations with it."   
  
"Go back and do the simulations," the boss ordered.   
"For all you know they'll switch out the Gunsniper   
instead and then we'll have a problem." She turned to   
face Warlock. "And you?"   
  
"I'm still working on it," he reported. "Every time   
I get past one security block there's always another   
one behind it. I'll finish up the next block tomorrow   
evening, but who knows how many more blocks there   
are."   
  
"If there's something usable, or sellable, we'll   
need it."   
  
"Yeah, I know, I know...."   
  
"Ziel?"   
  
"All the Zoids are prepped," the flyboy said. "I   
went through and replaced all the parts damaged in the   
battle this afternoon, and restocked the ammo to your   
Guysack and the Stealth Viper, but I've few rounds for   
my Zoid."   
  
"Tough luck," Shizuka replied. "My snaky is totally   
worthless without ammo."   
  
"If it wasn't for the stupid scheduling we wouldn't   
have to do two fights in a row," Ziel complained. "And   
by that I mean the Battle Commission shouldn't screw   
us like this."   
  
"We're screwed as is, remember? Blitz Team, one of   
the most promising teams in the league. Fire Wheel   
Team, least-promising team in Class A. Ammo shortages,   
bad armor, and uncompetitive Zoids." She sighed, then   
chuckled to herself. "Don't you just love these   
uphill battles? We are soooo going to lose."   
  
"I don't plan on losing," Mizuki replied, amused by   
her apprentice.   
  
"Oh, and Shizu?" Spider voiced. "Do not, I repeat,   
do NOT, use the switch. My calculations are doing the   
simulations without that, and if you do use it that   
could screw up our future battles."   
  
"Dammit, why not?!" she complained. "You've kept   
telling me that ever since I got that sucker, and I   
could've used it to win all of the battles we lost!"   
  
"It's a huge advantage to keep secret your ultimate   
edge," Mizuki explained. "If you use it, and rely on   
it completely, others will come to expect it, and   
counter you. Then it won't be such a good edge   
anymore, will it?"   
  
"But you keep insisting I practice WITH it in the   
simulator!"   
  
"You'll know when to use it when you get there; not   
a moment before, and not for the Blitz Team. They   
aren't worth it."   
  
"Besides," Spider added, "we've won those other   
battles without it. We don't even NEED it."   
  
  
Battleground, 0800 Hours, Day 2   
  
The Judge Capsule landed on time, creating a massive   
crater all around it. The capsule raised out of its   
hole, and swung open, revealing the white Judge within.   
Its head 'surveyed' the land as it habitually did,   
declaring, "The land within a thirty-mile radius is a   
designated Zoid battle zone."   
  
To the Judge's left, the Blitz Team Hover Cargo   
pulled to a stop at the edge of the battle area,   
deploying its three Zoids from its top-mounted   
catapult: a blue Command Wolf, a heavily-armed   
Gunsniper, and an aerial teal Raynos.   
  
At that moment the Fire Wheel Team's Dragoon Nest   
pulled inside the zone. Its rear hangar catapult   
released a dark silver, bird-like Storm Sworder, and it   
banked hard to its right to orient its direction back   
into the battlefield. The lobster-type transport   
opened its center ramp, located under the head-bridge,   
allowing a black-painted Guysack off, snapping its   
scissor-like claws together in anticipation. Finally,   
the Dragoon Nest's left claw opened up, allowing a   
black Stealth Viper free.   
  
Satisfied, the Judge continued, "All unauthorized   
contestants and personnel must leave the battlefield   
immediately." It once again made a quick scanning   
sweep of the field. Most of the terrain was barren   
rocky waste, with few rocky cliffs here and there, but   
none large enough or significant to use as high ground,   
rather as cover.   
  
"Area scanned; battlefield set-up. The Blitz Team   
versus the Fire Wheel Team. Battle mode '0983.'" The   
Judge raised its arms into the air. "Ready... FIGHT!"   
  
* * *  
  
"I'm going on ahead," Wild Eagle announced. The   
flyboy alter-ego of Jamie added boldly, "I'll see if I   
can clip that Storm Sworder's wings quick."   
  
"Roger that, Wild Eagle," Brad acknowledged in   
reply, leading with his Command Wolf, Leena's Gunsniper   
following behind and to the right. "If it's still   
close enough to the Guysack and Stealth Viper try to   
draw it away."   
  
Over the system they heard Bit's voice from the   
Hover Cargo. "Good luck, guys!"   
  
"There won't be anything left of them," Leena   
boasted, "when I'm through. This'll be a piece of   
cake!"   
  
* * *   
  
"Raynos is moving out ahead of the pack," Spider   
said, appearing suddenly on the screen in the Guysack's   
cockpit. "The other two are running on behind it."   
  
"So, they're coming to meet us, huh?" Mizuki   
determined, amused. Although the Storm Sworder and   
Stealth Viper were very fast, the Guysack was not, and   
the boss wanted to be certain she had cover so as not   
to get caught by something a lot faster than her.   
  
That was essentially every other Zoid in the battle,   
of course. "Uphill battles are more interesting," she   
mused.   
  
"I'll get the Raynos," Ziel stated, breaking out of   
formation.   
  
"Negative on that," the boss commanded. "Stay with   
us."   
  
"Why not?" he complained, wavering back into   
formation.   
  
"Because you're too damn eager to plug the Raynos,   
that's why," Silencer answered. "If we can plug it on   
the first pass then the battle'll be easier, and   
that'll be a lot harder if I can't shoot it."   
  
"That's a big 'if.' We all know he's better than   
that, and you're going to miss with only TWO STA   
missiles."   
  
"Maybe. Or maybe not."   
  
"Cut the chatter," Mizuki ordered. She sighed,   
leaning back slightly against her pilot chair. The   
Liger Zero, unexpectedly, was not present for the   
battle, which disappointed the Fire Wheel boss.   
However, that gave their team the best scenario for   
victory, provided they could get rid of the Raynos.   
The Stealth Viper and Guysack could retaliate against   
aerial threats, but not exceedingly well; if the Storm   
Sworder failed to bring it down both the Viper and the   
Guysack are sitting ducks to strafe runs.   
  
* * *   
  
"Wild Eagle here, I've visual contact. I'll pull   
the Storm Sworder out, and the rest is yours!"   
  
He considered doing a quick strafe on the Guysack   
and Stealth Viper, but the Storm Sworder was already   
moving ahead to intercept. The Wild Eagle cracked a   
smile, eager to duel against a fellow aviator.   
  
The communications screen flickered to life, and an   
unfamiliar man stared back at him, although most of   
his features were obscured by a sun-visor flight   
helmet. "Let's make this quick, kid," the pilot of the   
Storm Sworder challenged.   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Wild Eagle   
answered in reply, killing the visual. He felt the   
cannon beneath the cockpit rumble to life as he   
readied it to fire, intending to take out his aerial   
rival in the first pass.   
  
Thumbing the firing trigger, a stream of deadly   
bullets flew out toward the Storm Sworder, but the   
Raynos was forced to bank right to dodge a hail of   
fire from the Storm Sworder's own cannon. Wild Eagle   
turned his head around and saw that the Storm Sworder   
banked left, and was wheeling around to get behind the   
Raynos.   
  
A warning alarm flared, tracking a missile lock.   
Undaunted, he kicked the throttle to full, breaking   
out of the surface targeting easily. Wild Eagle didn't   
need to think to know it was the Stealth Viper trying   
to take a potshot at him, as the Storm Sworder wasn't   
equipped with any missiles-- only the forward cannon,   
its retractable head sword lance, and its wing blades.   
  
Which meant, once the Storm Sworder was out of ammo,   
it would be forced to make mid-air slash passing, and   
that was only a problem if it somehow managed to keep   
up with the Raynos.   
  
He yanked the stick left, then right, avoiding   
another deadly hail from the silver Zoid. He had no   
idea how much ammunition the Fire Wheels loaded it up   
with, but the way it was firing the Storm Sworder was   
going to run out of ammo fast, and for nothing.   
  
"Wow," he shouted, knowing the enemy pilot was   
listening, "I'm not impressed!"   
  
"I've flown head-on in a lightning storm; don't you   
screw around with me, you little punk!" the pilot   
cried, obviously angry. "Dammit!"   
  
The sudden cause for alarm on the part of the Storm   
Sworder's pilot was evident, as the bullet streams   
ceased. Wild Eagle snorted in amusement; the Storm   
Sworder had even less ammunition than he thought. "Now   
I'll be happy to oblige your request and start playing   
seriously!"   
  
He cut the speed of the Raynos, then hard-turned to   
line up his own shot. The Storm Sworder's head lance   
was already extending, as if getting ready for its   
mid-air joust. Satisfied that the enemy was committing   
to the joust Wild Eagle thumbed the trigger, unleashing   
his own stream of bullets.   
  
However, at the last moment the Storm Sworder broke   
from its intended flight path, veering off to the   
right and over the bullet stream, pulling a braking   
maneuver. The Raynos was moving too fast to slow   
itself down as the Wild Eagle knew what the other pilot   
was intending to do. Letting out a roar he kicked on   
the afterburners, pushing the Raynos further ahead and   
past the Storm Sworder, narrowly missing its clipping   
dive with its right wing.   
  
He spared a quick glance over his shoulder, killing   
the afterburners after knowing the Storm Sworder was   
getting ready to make another pass. "That's more like   
it!"   
  
* * *   
  
"I've contact with the Guysack!" Brad announced as   
his Command Wolf bounded across the wasteland.   
  
Although visual contact had not been reached the   
radar blip for the Guysack was within strike range.   
The mercenary had long since switched-off the blips for   
the Raynos and Storm Sworder, as it made him sick   
watching them move around on the radar screen the way   
they do. Brad looked over his shoulder, visually   
confirming that Leena had kept up with him.   
  
"The Guysack's hiding behind the rocks over there,"   
Leena said, indicating a point slightly to the left of   
Brad. "I can't track the Stealth Viper."   
  
"It's definitely got good heat suppression," Brad   
added, quickly toggling the heat tracker on the   
console. "It looks like they're hiding out and waiting   
for us, as expected."   
  
He brought the Command Wolf around to circle the   
rock the Guysack was hiding behind from the left,   
while Leena's Gunsniper took off for the right,   
intending a pincer attack. It would appear to others   
that they were trying to flank and corner the Guysack,   
but both pilots knew it was only an attempt to draw   
out the hiding Stealth Viper. The longer the Viper   
stayed in its hiding hole the harder it would be to   
take it down later; it was better to flush it out now   
by pressuring its teammate.   
  
The moment the Command Wolf exposed itself to the   
Guysack's 270 degree arc of fire its tail cannon opened   
fire, but Brad pushed hard on the acceleration, moving   
faster than the turret could rotate, but several   
bullets bit into the Wolf's rear right leg armor. At   
the same time the Gunsniper entered the range of fire,   
but a loud scream and gunfire signaled to Brad that   
they found the Stealth Viper.   
  
Moving in a wide arc Brad now saw what the enemy was   
doing. The Guysack, with its back to the rock, had a   
natural gun position toward him, as the tail could   
swing faster toward its natural forward position   
rather than 180 degrees around. Coiled on top of the   
Guysack's back was the Stealth Viper, firing its two   
head-mounted 40mm cannons on the Gunsniper, and it was   
hitting, as the Stealth Viper's head could move with   
greater mobility than the Guysack's tail gun.   
  
"You guys are history!" Leena cried.   
  
"Wait, Leena!" Brad yelled, braking his Command Wolf   
to turn and line a shot against the Guysack.   
  
But it was already too late, as Leena was already   
flipping switches. "I'll take them both out at once!   
Weasel Unit Total Assault!"   
  
As he expected the Guysack and Stealth Viper were not   
moving from their position, seemingly unconcerned that   
a hail of missiles originating from the Gunsniper was   
about to rain destruction. Brad tried to ignore the   
noise and squeezed off a few shots from the Wolf's top-   
mounted cannon, then broke off to avoid more bullet   
rounds.   
  
He felt the blast of explosion behind him, followed   
by Leena's protests of disbelief.   
  
"N-no way!"   
  
* * *   
  
Bit stood up from his chair, having watched all of   
the Weasel Unit's missiles fly over, around, and past   
the Stealth Viper and Guysack combination, either   
blowing up its hiding rock or the dirt behind it.   
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed. "That's the first time I've   
seen that happen!"   
  
"That's actually quite clever," Toros admitted,   
scratching his chin. "Not only did they hide the   
Stealth Viper's radar, heat, and physical presence   
by standing on top of each other, they're using the   
Viper's electronic countermeasures to distort targeting   
the Guysack as well."   
  
"They're WHAT?!" they heard Leena scream. "You guys   
didn't say anything about that!"   
  
Her complaints were cut short as the Stealth Viper   
continued fire on the Gunsniper. The radar screen   
showed that the Stealth Viper and Guysack were now   
splitting-up, now that their rocky cover was gone,   
with the Viper going after the Gunsniper and the   
Guysack the Command Wolf, as predicted.   
  
Although the Command Wolf could handle the Guysack,   
the Gunsniper would be in trouble once the Stealth   
Viper got within melee range, as the Gunsniper's   
cannons could not hit targets that close.   
  
"Leena, you'd better fall back," Bit suggested.   
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled back angrily.   
"I'll get this guy before it gets to me!"   
  
Sighing, Bit closed the transmission to the Gunsniper   
for a moment, turning back toward Toros. "Hey, Doc...?   
What do you think's going to happen?"   
  
Toros folded his arms. "What'll you think will   
happen, Bit?"   
  
He looked up toward the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well,   
I guess the Stealth Viper's going to get that close to   
the Gunsniper, and the Guysack is buying time with the   
Command Wolf until the Stealth Viper is done. Then   
after that they could assist the Storm Sworder in   
taking down the Raynos."   
  
"Pretty good," Toros complimented. "That's what I   
was thinking, too."   
  
"So Brad needs to take out the Guysack and help   
Leena, and then they can handle the Storm Sworder,"   
Bit added.   
  
"Mm-hmm. The only problem is we don't know how good   
the Guysack pilot is with that Zoid. It's all up to   
those two now."   
  
* * *   
  
"Did you hear that, Brad?" Toros said. "You must   
take out the Guysack as soon as possible and help   
Leena."   
  
"Yeah, I gotcha, Doc," the mercenary pilot replied.   
"Easier said than done."   
  
The Command Wolf took two bounds to the left, then   
turned and fired shots at the Guysack, but the   
scorpion-type Zoid was unexpectedly nimble for an   
insectoid monstrosity. Its lower center of gravity   
afforded it better control on surfaces, making the   
Guysack suitable for combat on all terrains; its only   
flaws are a distinct lack of armor and effective   
weaponry. If Brad wanted to hit the Guysack he would   
have to get into melee range, but that would also mean   
he had to put up with the Guysack's pincers. However,   
since the pincers were forward-only, all he had to do   
was find a way to get on one of its other three sides.   
  
Since the scorpion was so maneuverable tackling it   
from the left or right would only end in facing the   
pincers, so the best way to get around it was to attack   
from the rear. However, the tail cannon could easily   
nail him from there, but there was not much choice in   
it. As much as Brad liked to get out of such a simple   
battle without a lot of holes in his Wolf's armor, he   
needed to finish this now, before it got worse.   
  
* * *   
  
"Come on, now!" Silencer cried, weaving her Stealth   
Viper around the bullet shots as it slithered closer   
to the Gunsniper. "You can aim better than that!"   
  
It was not dodging bullets at all; there wasn't any   
Zoid built that she knew of that could do it. The   
Gunsniper pilot, in her panic, was making predictable   
moves, and it wasn't difficult to judge where her   
sprays were going just by carefully watching how the   
top platform of the Gunsniper was moving. Silencer   
scoffed; the Wild Weasel Unit was overrated.   
  
For her part the Viper pilot was taking her time,   
savoring the moment as she weaved the snake Zoid back   
and forth in the dirt, inching closer, but not close   
enough for one good strike. The trick was to not put   
the Gunsniper pilot in a state of panic such that she   
would break and run; the Gunsniper, although top-heavy,   
could still outrun the Stealth Viper. The Silencer   
only needed for her to forget about that.   
  
"'Tis I, the snake charmer," she said to herself,   
having not squeezed off a single shot of her own during   
the Stealth Viper's dance. "Paralyzed with fear, I   
shall strike, and savor my prey!"   
  
The moment the Gunsniper's cannons spun dry, the   
Stealth Viper reared its head back and lashed out,   
quickly coiling around the weapon platform's legs.   
  
"What ego comes up, must stay down!" Silencer cried,   
squeezing the Gunsniper's legs together.   
  
* * *   
  
"Computer frozen?!" Leena cried in disbelief, a   
high-pitched whine the only response the Gunsniper   
computer would give her. "You've got to be kidding   
me!"   
  
She slammed a fist against the console, in   
frustration. The Stealth Viper that bested her lifted   
its head into view, and stared down at her, as if   
contemplating whether or not to finish off its prey.   
  
* * *   
  
Mizuki risked a glance in the Stealth Viper's   
direction, glad to see that the Gunsniper toppled   
over on its own weight. Quickly she tore herself   
back to the fight at hand, quickly remembering that the   
Command Wolf was the bigger threat.   
  
Said opponent fired several more shots in her   
direction, which were easily avoided, then the Wolf   
ran off in the opposite direction.   
  
"What the hell?!"   
  
"Boss, the Command Wolf is retreating," she heard   
Spider say, receiving audio-only.   
  
"I can see that; I want to know why."   
  
"I don't know, but don't go after it."   
  
"I know," Mizuki acknowledged, her thoughts following   
the same train as her tactician. "I need to see what   
he's up to first."   
  
Another communication came in, this time from   
Silencer. "Gunsniper locked-up. I'm on my way."   
  
"No, keep your distance," the boss ordered. "The   
Command Wolf is up to something, and if it gets both   
of us, then we lose."   
  
"Roger that," her apprentice replied.   
  
This time Ziel checked-in. "Hey, if you're not that   
busy, how about creating a diversion for me? This   
Raynos guy is pissing me off."   
  
"Oh really?" Silencer said, feigning sweetness.   
"I've two kids here that could help you out. Just say   
'please.'"   
  
"Look, fire the damn missiles or I'll strafe YOU!"   
the flyboy yelled angrily.   
  
"Shizu, go help him," Mizuki ordered. "This is no   
time to argue."   
  
By this time the Command Wolf had turned around, and   
was heading for Mizuki's Guysack at full speed.   
  
"A running start?! He's got to be joking!"   
  
Mizuki frantically put the Guysack in reverse,   
falling back and quickly scanning the grid for any   
rocky outcroppings, but the closest one was the victim   
of the Wild Weasel Unit. Cursing her timing, the boss   
of the Fire Wheels cut the reverse, powered-up the   
electrical charges in the pincers, and charged   
forward at full speed.   
  
"This'll be the last thing you expect, Wolfie!" she   
cried, grinding her teeth together.   
  
* * *   
  
As Mizuki predicted, Brad wasn't expecting the   
Guysack to charge, which meant the pilot knew what he   
was trying to do. Quickly he redid the calculations,   
coming up with a new solution now that the Guysack was   
in forward motion. The jump would have to come sooner   
than expected, but there still should be enough speed.   
  
That is, provided the Guysack didn't make a sudden   
stop or turn on the way, but Brad was confident he got   
the Guysack pilot worked-up enough to make her forget   
about that.   
  
He watched the radar grid closely, and the solution   
appeared, just in front of his position. Bracing   
himself, Brad switched on the boost drives that forced   
the Command Wolf to jump.   
  
As he hoped, the Guysack hadn't changed its course,   
and the Command Wolf landed square on top of the   
scorpion's back, smashing through its armor with its   
weight and momentum. The cockpit rocked Brad around a   
bit, but the satisfactory crunch that came from   
crushing an aluminum can underfoot was there to greet   
him when it stopped.   
  
Brad looked out to the sides, satisfied that the   
eight legs supporting the Guysack had given way under   
the weight of a Zoid heavier in density than a Stealth   
Viper. He barely heard the Judge disqualify the   
Guysack from the battle, and turned his attentions   
toward Leena's Gunsniper.   
  
Too late, however, as the Gunsniper was already down   
on the ground, and Leena was complaining loads over the   
channels. The Stealth Viper had disappeared again,   
but this time there was only one blip left on the   
radar.   
  
"Guess you don't have good enough stealth after all,"   
Brad noted, commanding the Wolf to give chase.   
  
* * *   
  
"Mizuki! Mizuki! Are you alright?"   
  
Popping open the cockpit, coughing from the smoke   
that suddenly billowed within, the boss of the Fire   
Wheels watched the Command Wolf bound off. The Guysack   
was completely flat against the ground, and all eight   
of its legs had snapped-off. Not to mention the   
telltale paw prints on the Guysack's back.   
  
"Damn," she cursed, ignoring Spider's communications.   
"That's going to cost a lot of paint jobs."   
  
* * *   
  
For the most part, Ziel was sick of flying around   
in circles, dodging bullets. As he circled for   
another pass he considered the Raynos. Its pilot was   
very good, no doubt, squeezing shots only to keep Ziel   
away from a mid-air wing slash. It was all he could   
do to ignore the itch in his trigger finger, to fire   
off the ammo he reserved, and hopefully, by now,   
convinced the Raynos pilot he didn't have any. Spider   
was correct; they were counting on him to run out of   
ammo.   
  
The only trouble was he couldn't find a good time to   
shoot. If he fired at the wrong time he would miss   
his chance for a flyby hit, and then his advantage   
would be gone. If he waited too late the Storm Sworder   
may be nose-diving. But now that the Stealth Viper was   
free, it had two good STA missiles to annoy the Raynos   
with. If he played his cards right that could lead to   
a decisive victory.   
  
The moment the Stealth Viper launched the STA   
missiles the Raynos would try its best to shake them   
off, and Ziel guessed it wouldn't be difficult for the   
pilot to do so. That would hopefully open a window of   
opportunity for the Storm Sworder to make its strike,   
and he would likely have to unload some of the reserve   
ammo to set up the wing clipping.   
  
"Here goes nothing!" he heard Silencer cry.   
  
As if on cue the Raynos reacted, and Ziel's radar   
indicated that the two STA missiles have indeed   
launched. Even though that gave away the Viper's   
position it wouldn't matter if he could take out the   
Raynos; whatever was left on the ground would be his.   
The teal Zoid tilted right and kicked its   
afterburners; Ziel maneuvered the Storm Sworder to his   
right to catch the Raynos on the turnaround.   
  
He mapped-out the scenario in his mind. The Raynos   
would try at all costs to ditch the missiles. Even   
though the Stealth Viper's STA missiles didn't pack   
enough punch to destroy the Zoid it was still enough   
to clip its wings. Since there were no good rocky   
outcroppings within the immediate area the only true   
solution would be to dive, then pull up at the last   
moment, causing the missiles to impact against the   
ground. All Ziel had to do was be there when he dove.   
  
Keeping one eye on the radar the Raynos purposefully   
weaved to and fro and around in arcs; the Storm   
Sworder moved along the outer arc to meet the opposing   
Zoid. Both missiles kept up with the Raynos, and were   
gaining fast.   
  
Ziel pulled his eyes away from the radar; the Raynos   
wasn't diving as expected. Instead, the pilot was   
aiming directly toward him at high speed.   
  
"Clever," he muttered, unwilling to participate in   
an exchange of targets. Reaching onto the console the   
pilot killed the engines, angling the stick downward.   
  
As gravity caught him and threatened to yank him   
back to terra firma the Raynos and both missiles   
zoomed past him overhead, and Ziel congratulated   
himself. Even though the missiles were identity-lock   
they could still detonate prematurely if they   
impacted against something else-- say, a Storm   
Sworder-- while pursuing the target. Keeping the   
engine on would only have served to cut the margin   
closer as the Raynos and Storm Sworder's distance   
would've been closer to one another, and there would   
have been a greater chance of eating the missiles.   
Only an ameteur would make that mistake.   
  
Quickly bringing the engines back online Ziel kicked   
on the afterburners and quickly regained control of   
his descent. Taking a quick glance out each side of   
the cockpit window he finally realized that the Raynos   
was making its diving maneuver to ditch the missiles;   
its pilot probably understood what was going to   
happen. Ziel yanked the stick downward to pursue.   
  
The landscape quickly became larger in the windshield   
and the sky disappeared completely as Ziel brought   
the Storm Sworder in a near-straight nosedive. The   
Raynos descended at a less steep angle, but began to   
pull-up. Ziel ignored the missiles, easing his angle   
of descent to line-up his cannon with the Raynos. The   
moment the targeting computer pinged, he thumbed the   
trigger.   
  
"I hate easy targets," Ziel said, grinning to   
himself.   
  
Fire rained down upon the Raynos, putting holes   
through its wings and producing satisfying plumes of   
smoke.   
  
* * *   
  
The Wild Eagle felt each bullet tear through the   
armor of the Raynos, and he frantically tried to   
level out the Zoid's body for a safer emergency   
landing. He had to give the Storm Sworder pilot   
credit for fooling him; he never expected him to have   
any more ammo left, not after this long of fighting   
without using it. Of course, such a stunt was going   
to cost the Storm Sworder, too.   
  
Land caught up to the Raynos quickly, and Wild Eagle   
braced himself. The only consolation for being shot   
down was, judging from the Storm Sworder's frantic   
attempt to get the shot in, it wasn't going to have   
time to pull-up before hitting the ground.   
  
* * *   
  
Silencer watched as the Storm Sworder narrowly   
missed a flat body landing. The Zoid's neck tore a   
hole in the ground, then flipped the craft over from   
momentum. Then it flipped over several more times,   
on its wings, and then sliding off somewhere on its   
back.   
  
"This isn't going to be pretty," she muttered to   
herself, quickly moving the Viper from one rocky   
outcropping to another.   
  
The Command Wolf was still in reasonably good shape,   
and the Stealth Viper was attempting to find good   
ground from which to strike. After firing its missiles   
Silencer was forced into a quick skirmish before   
losing the Wolf, and now she was forced to hide while   
she tried to think of a way to beat her opponent.   
  
She wiped her palms against her coat, forcing herself   
to relax and breath. Her heart pounded with   
exhilaration, being up against someone that was   
obviously better than she was, and who beat even   
Mizuki.   
  
"Perhaps this Blitz Team does deserve its   
reputation," she mused. "So it's just me and him,   
huh?"   
  
"Don't use it," Spider insisted. "You have to beat   
him without the secret weapon."   
  
"You don't have to remind me," Silencer replied,   
punching more keys on the console. A chest compartment   
along the Stealth Viper's body opened, and a mechanical   
arm holding a mortar appeared. She guided the arm   
downward, shoving the mortar into the ground, orienting   
it upward. "It won't be as satisfying, will it?"   
  
"That's the kind of stuff I want to hear!" Mizuki   
encouraged. "This is what you've been trained for;   
even though Command Wolves outclass your Zoid in every   
way you can still beat him!"   
  
"Cut that 'you can do it' bull," she hissed,   
annoyed at her sudden virtual pep squad's appearance.   
"If you pressure me I'm going to crack."   
  
The pilot reached under the console, and adjusted   
the heat suppressor further, praying silently that   
she really was gone from the Wolf's sight. The boss   
was right; the Command Wolf outclassed her Zoid, and   
the only true advantage was to live up to the Stealth   
Viper's name. All she had to do was wait for the right   
moment to strike.   
  
Or rather, make that opportunity.   
  
"Okay, Shizu," she told herself, "he's nothing   
special. Just another punk kid with an overpowered   
quadruped... you can take care of him...."   
  
Silencer imagined that the others were amused by   
this, and the tingling sensation in her arms wouldn't   
go away.   
  
"I don't understand. Why can't I calm down? What   
is it about this battle that excites me?"   
  
* * *   
  
"I don't see her, Doc," Brad said, his eyes scanning   
the area in his forward arc. "This Stealth Viper may   
as well be using stealth technology, too."   
  
"But it's not," Toros replied over the link. "You   
must keep your eyes open. Don't rely on the radar to   
help you."   
  
"Easy for you to say."   
  
Slowly, Brad edged the Command Wolf around each   
rocky outcropping, knowing that the Stealth Viper was   
hiding behind one of them. The problem was, each time   
he rounded a corner the Wolf was vulnerable to attack,   
as the top-mounted back cannon could not turret; its   
range of fire was only directly ahead. So for a few   
precious seconds the Command Wolf would be open to   
attack and the Stealth Viper was free to take shots or   
run off to another hole in another direction; the snake  
Zoid had the advantage of being far more maneuverable   
than a quadruped Zoid.   
  
"Not as easy as you thought it would be?"   
  
Brad froze in his tracks, not recognizing the voice.   
  
"Come on," beckoned the woman's voice, and Brad   
realized it must be the Stealth Viper pilot. "Show me   
your true power!"   
  
"Triangulate that," he ordered, relaying the message   
to the Hover Cargo.   
  
"Don't bother. By the time you figure out where I   
am, it'll be too late."   
  
The Command Wolf's head swung side-to-side. "This is   
getting kinda old," he taunted, hoping to bait the   
pilot into making a mistake. "I thought you Fire   
Wheel guys were better than this."   
  
"Heh, heh. You guys are amusing, taking out one Zoid   
of ours for each one we take down. Too bad the trend   
is going to continue, and you'll be out of Zoids to   
take ME out with!"   
  
So she's a talker, too. He edged the Command Wolf   
away from the rocks. "I was kinda hoping that you'd   
give me a better challenge. Too much talking, and not   
enough shooting."   
  
"BANG!"   
  
Brad jumped in his seat, alarmed at the sudden yell   
in the audio link. He switched on the visual for a   
moment, noting that the female pilot was making faces   
at him, then killed it. It was then followed by   
terrible, cackling laughter.   
  
"Brad," Dr. Toros said, over the sound of the mad   
cackling, "we've got a fix on the Stealth Viper's   
location. It's...."   
  
All at once three explosions rocked Brad in the   
cockpit, realizing that three of the nearby rocks were   
now smoking. A second later launched grenades impacted   
against his blue armor, rocking the Wolf further. Bits   
of shrapnel rained downwind.   
  
Suddenly a red blip flared to life on the radar, but   
it was already on top of the Command Wolf. The Zoid   
protested against a physical hit, of steel grinding   
against steel. Looking over his shoulder, upward, the   
Stealth Viper had sheared-off the cannon, and was now   
staring down at him menacingly.   
  
No, the Viper wasn't simply standing on him, it was   
wrapped around the Command Wolf's body.   
  
"Game over," the enemy pilot shouted, obviously   
pleased with herself.   
  
Gritting his teeth, Brad yanked hard right on the   
controls, forcefully turning the Command Wolf onto   
its side, bringing the Stealth Viper down with him.   
Machine gune fire kicked up dirt where the cockpit used   
to be, but Brad was thrown hard against the cockpit,   
with the window pressed against the ground. He looked   
straight up out the top of the window, and spied the   
Stealth Viper's head lying on its side in the dirt.   
He certainly hoped the system froze from the impact.   
  
But sadly, the Viper's head reoriented itself back   
to face him. "That was a funny little stunt, but it's   
over now."   
  
* * *   
  
"Battle over!" declared the judge. "Battle over!   
The winner is... the Fire Wheel Team!"   
  
Toros sat back in his chair, sighing. "Well, so   
much for that one."   
  
"Ah, that's no sweat, Doc," Bit assured him. "We're   
still better than they are. We'll just have to   
challenge them again, and I'll win it for you!"   
  
One screen flickered to life, and Leena appeared   
quite annoyed. "WHAT did you just say?"   
  
Another came up, this time with Jamie. "Uh, guys,   
how about picking me up?"   
  
"Come on, Bit," Brad complained, opening his own   
transmission. "It's not like you're the reason we   
win, you know."   
  
"How do you know I'm not?" Bit replied boastfully.   
"Me and Liger could've beaten that Stealth Viper... no   
problem!"   
  
In unison, each of the pilots yelled, "BIT!!"   
  
* * *   
  
Shizuka the Silencer sat back against her seat,   
sighing in relief, but the tingling sensation would not   
go away. In the span of a few seconds, she finally   
understood what it was that was egging her. Reaching   
to the console, she opened a channel to each of the   
Blitz Team members.   
  
"Congratulations," she told them.   
  
"It should be you that is congratulated," a middle-   
aged man, probably the Blitz Team technician, said.   
"Using remote grenade launchers like that as a   
distraction...."   
  
"It was a cheesy trick," Shizuka interrupted. "In an   
even match I would have lost; but then, battles are   
hardly even, aren't they? Mr. Wolf pilot, I salute   
your abilities; maybe next time it'll be even closer."   
  
She smiled, amused by the bewildered expression on   
the Command Wolf pilot's face. "Uh... sure."   
  
She gave a quick, informal solute. "From here I'll   
train harder. I hope you guys will do, too, for the   
next time we fight."   
  
* * *   
  
Mizuki ran her fingers down the side of the smashed   
black Guysack, just as the Dragoon Nest arrived and   
deployed the Macurtis. The smaller lobster's claws   
were adjusted for scooping, and was strong enough to   
tow the wrecked Zoid. In the other direction the   
Stealth Viper was approaching.   
  
How many years was it, father? Yes, it was over ten   
years ago I first laid eyes on this black scorpion. It   
was similarly as long ago I trained myself to pilot it   
against your wishes. I remember the first singles   
match; you were so angry, and I was so proud, slicing   
that guy like a tuna can. I think, those times as I   
earned money for our family, that I started helping the   
others in town, building our team slowly from the   
ground up. Every scratch and dent on your armor,   
Guysack, was our badge of honor, and we never gave in   
despite how easily we became outclassed. I'm proud of   
all those years....   
  
A live communication came in from Spider, from within   
the cockpit of the Macurtis. "Damn, that thing's a   
wreak."   
  
"This guy's beyond salvage now," the boss said. "It   
was a good last battle, wasn't it?"   
  
"Cheer up, boss," Spider encouraged. "We can use the   
prize money to buy another...."   
  
Mizuki shook her head. "We'll strip this Guysack for   
parts. Anything else we can't use we'll sell for   
cash. I can't pilot another Zoid like I could him."   
  
The Macurtis pilot remained silent.   
  
"Our first priority is to fix the Stealth Viper and   
Storm Sworder, then we'll re-outfit the Warshark to   
take my place. From there we'll just have to rebuild   
our finances, slow but steady." Mizuki cast her eyes   
to the approaching Stealth Viper. "I think we've   
enough capable warriors to carry this team on... to   
victory."   
  
* * *   
  
Fire Wheel Base, 1600 Hours, Day 2   
  
"Got it," Warlock muttered, finishing keying the   
decryption code to the security door.   
  
He looked out the window of the control room to the   
hangar, and to the number of decrypted passkey doors   
required to open the chamber at the far end. Warlock   
counted six-- now seven-- open. The last six times his   
efforts were rewarded with another sealed door;   
whatever it was that was back there was certainly   
something the old military didn't want people to   
touch easily.   
  
The sliding double doors parted, protesting against   
the cold condensation the entire hangar was suffering   
from ever since the facility was abandoned. It was   
sheer luck Mizuki found this place, and it was this   
place that prompted her to start the Fire Wheel Team in   
the first place. Each of the Fire Wheels came from a   
class of people who simply could not afford to buy and   
maintain Zoids; to people such as them, having the   
ability to enter Zoid battles was a dream come true.   
  
Warlock stood up in his seat, catching the   
reflected glint of white and blue armor. Boxy armor   
at that. He scrambled for the controls, heart pounding   
in realization that this was it. Flipping all the   
light switches of the underground hangar on, more of   
the new Zoid's features could be made out.   
  
It stood low to the ground, and was as large as a   
Liger. Its white and blue armor was made of very   
simple geometric shapes, but looked incredibly sturdy   
despite its bulky appearance. A cockpit window 'visor'   
armor rest in a raised position, providing what would   
be complete armor when in the lowered position, like a   
tank. From the front it was armed with two clamp-like   
claws, rather than Guysack's scissor pincers. It stood   
on eight legs, like the Guysack, but the legs were   
more armored and reinforced in all the structurally-   
weak places. On its back was a mounted, turreted dual-   
barreled shock cannon. Up and along its back formed   
a scorpion-like tail, with one large gatling cannon as   
its stinger, and two smaller cannons to each side of   
it as backup.   
  
Sliding back to the control console Warlock brought   
up the technical specifications of the mysterious Zoid.   
Reaching to the comm, he said, "Mizuki... everybody, to   
Hangar 7, immediately. You should come see this."   
  
It was rare to see a Deathpion these days, as they   
are expensive as heck, but this was no ordinary   
Deathpion, according to the specs. It was the second,   
unfinished, Death Stinger, one of the military's top-   
secret ultimate weapons in the war.   
  
* * *   
  
No words could describe what Mizuki was thinking,   
staring at the Death Stinger head-on in the cold   
hangar. Every aspect of the beast was just like the   
Guysack, and then some.   
  
"Is this a sign?" she wondered. "How could I...?"   
  
"Boss," she heard her apprentice say, her voice   
echoing in the empty chamber. "Please don't think of   
this as a replacement. Think of it as... well... your   
gift. A gift from all of us, for what you've done for   
this team."   
  
"It will never replace my Guysack."   
  
"Nor should it," Shizuka agreed. "Nothing will   
replace your old partner." She waved her arm,   
gesturing the Death Stinger. "The past is done; now   
all there's to do is lead us to our great future. Only   
you can do that, because you are our leader."   
  
Mizuki snorted, lowering her head. "It figures, I   
guess. You guys would fall apart without me."   
  
Turning away from the Death Stinger, she ordered,   
"Get the simulator ready! Add this guy into the   
database; we're in it for the long haul."   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
Author's Rant   
  
The Dragoon Nest, Death Stinger, Salamander, all   
exist in the Zoids universe. The Death Stinger, too,   
exists; in a previous Zoids series it was one of the   
top-secret weapons of the Guylos Empire (the other was   
Geno Saurer). This series may or may not be the   
successor to that series, but I thought it added a bit   
of spice to add slight references to it.   
  
Macuritis, Warshark, Guysack, and Storm Sworder all   
appeared as Backdraft Zoids on the show. The Stealth   
Viper was used many times: Backdraft Group, Champ Team,   
and Viper Team.   
  
  
-- Razorclaw X (spiceoflife@hotmail.com)   
http://www.angelfire.com/art/rcxshizuka/index.html 


	2. Stardust Team Battle

Zoids: Call of the Fire 2  
  
Written by Razorclaw X (spiceoflife@hotmail.com)   
http://www.angelfire.com/art/rcxshizuka/index.html   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Zoids, I am   
borrowing the names, settings, etc. under fair use and   
without making a profit. This work cannot be sold for   
profit or retransmitted and reposted without my express   
permission.   
  
Continuity: Takes place after the Raynos appear in   
the series.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
Wasteland Stardust Camp, 1900 Hours, Day 3   
  
Three warriors sat around their modest campfire,   
staring at the dancing flames, while guarded all along   
the outer circle by their three Zoids-- a manta-like   
Sinker, a standard Cannon Tortoise, and a quadrupedal   
aerial Redler, a purple winged lizard-like creature.   
It was an uncommon sight to see a team composed of one   
male and two female warriors, much less warriors that   
owned such a strange diversity of Zoids, but the three   
members of the Stardust Team have proven themselves   
seasoned veterans in their own right.   
  
"Yesterday," one of the girls, who held her hair in a   
pony-tail, said, "the Blitz Team lost to the Fire   
Wheel Team."   
  
"I heard that too," the second girl, who kept her   
hip-length hair free, confirmed. "I mean, could you   
believe that such losers could beat one of the better   
teams?"   
  
"I'm a little surprised," their leader, Johan,   
replied. "For people with so little resources the   
Fire Wheels, by all rights, should've lost." He   
scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe the Blitz Team   
isn't all they're cracked up to be, losing to the best   
Class A team and then the worst Class A team."   
  
"It's gotta be luck," the long-haired girl stated.   
  
"So you're itching to see what they've got, Chika?"   
the pony-tailed girl guessed. "Just because one of the   
most hyped teams lost a couple battles doesn't mean   
we're going to win."   
  
"So you'd rather take on the Fire Wheels instead,   
Ayame?" Chika asked in return.   
  
"Won't it help us more if we beat the guys who beat   
the Blitz Team?" Ayame wondered, staring off into the   
sky. "I mean, I know we can't beat the Lightning Team,   
so why don't we?"   
  
"We'd garner more prestige," Johan countered, "if we   
defeat the Blitz Team." The warrior got to his feet,   
and dusted off his pants. "I'm going to transmit a   
challenge proposal to the ZBC tomorrow. I'm sure our   
opponents will accept." Turning away from the campfire   
the leader of the Stardust Team regarded his Sinker.   
"I'm dying to test the new thruster modifications I   
installed in this sucker."   
  
Ayame cast her eyes toward each of the Zoids. It was   
true that the Sinker was the star of the Stardust Team,   
as it possessed the greatest amount of missiles and   
guns. The Cannon Tortoise was only armed with a single   
mortar on its back, and the Redler its strike claws on   
each of its four feet and a blade attached to its   
tail. Arguably the Redler held an advantage over other   
quadrupedal Zoids in that it could fly and was just as   
good in the air as on the ground, but its lack of   
projectile weaponry killed a lot of strategies. Yet,   
melee combat was what Ayame thoroughly enjoyed.   
  
Chika was too scared to get into melee combat, which   
made the Cannon Tortoise perfect for her, even though   
Johan tried and failed to convince her to trade it in   
for a Gunsniper instead. It didn't surprise her, as   
the Cannon Tortoise was also well-armored, despite   
being incredibly slow and a huge target. Panic often   
settled in for each battle in which the opponent got   
within the Tortoise's minimum attack range, so Ayame   
and Johan made it a point to help maintain Chika's   
health and sanity as much as possible.   
  
Johan himself was a speed fanatic, and hated the   
feeling of a Zoid running through the wastes, which   
is why he settled on a hovering model instead. Chika   
claimed Johan got sick in the stomach driving a Shield   
Liger, but the leader would deny it always. Ayame   
simply didn't care, so long as Johan was good enough to   
continue fighting. Other than speed customs Johan   
added four top-mounted missile launchers, two to each   
side of the cockpit. Ayame thought it was for surface-   
to-air, but Johan insisted it was meant to hit things   
behind him.   
  
Customs often ended up being the cheaper choice, as   
the Stardust Team did not earn enough money to buy a   
new Zoid outright.   
  
"Blitz Team, huh?" she mused.   
  
  
Toros Base, 0900 Hours, Day 4   
  
It seemed to Toros that his team all but forgot the   
battle two days prior, and he felt it was a good a time   
as any to accept another battle.   
  
He stared at the screen mounted on his desk, then   
reclined in his chair, and stared at the ceiling of   
his office. It was the Stardust Team, another Class A   
team looking for a piece of the Blitz Team's   
reputation, but Toros knew right away that this team   
wouldn't lay claim to that.   
  
His mind wandered back to the battle two days prior;   
the Fire Wheel Team certainly seemed more than the   
records indicated. It seemed that their skill levels   
were evenly-matched to the members of his own team, but   
Toros dismissed the thought, appending the fact that   
they were playing with an unofficial handicap.   
Certainly, it was interesting to see some good   
competition every once in a while, but now that he saw   
them in action Toros resolved that the next time his   
team went up against the Fire Wheels the outcome would   
be different.   
  
It wouldn't hurt to regain the team's confidence by   
destroying a more reasonable-leveled team, he decided.   
  
  
Fire Wheel Base, 1100 Hours   
  
"'Backdraft Group?'" Mizuki said, perplexed.   
  
It was one thing to get an unsolicited call from   
someone you didn't know, but it was another to be   
interrupted while in the simulator. On one screen was   
Shizuka, who was holding the call, but the Fire Wheel   
leader wasn't paying her any attention; her eyes were   
forward, concentrating on manipulating the Death   
Stinger on the virtual battlefield. It was like   
learning how to ride a bicycle all over again.   
  
"What do you want me to say to them?" her apprentice   
asked.   
  
"I don't care," she replied. "Just get rid of them."   
  
* * *   
  
Killing the transmission to the simulator, Shizuka   
faced another monitor, which she placed on hold. The   
creepy-looking guy with the tear-shaped sunglasses was   
waiting on the other end, some Major what's-his-name,   
was it? She snorted; military types were major pains   
in the rear.   
  
She sat back in her seat, and stared at the three-   
screen console, and listened to the music Major Moron   
was probably getting sick of, propping her feet on the   
desk. Suppressing her grin, she reached back over with   
her heel, and put the Backdraft guy back on.   
  
"Well?" he asked, with a tone of impatience.   
  
"Sorry, Major Asshole--"   
  
"That's Palta," he corrected, now more than   
irritated. "Get it right!"   
  
"Whatever," she replied, waving her hand off in a   
mock salute. "Not interested."   
  
What was it they wanted? she asked herself again.   
Oh yes. The Backdraft Group heard that the Fire   
Wheels beat the Blitz Team, and wanted them to do it   
again. Shizuka sighed. "Hell, you guys don't make   
very good offers."   
  
"We are offering five-times the normal prize money if   
you win."   
  
"Five-times won't cover all our expenses, especially   
if they trash our Zoids. Besides, what happens if we   
lose?"   
  
"The Backdraft Group will confiscate all your Zoids   
as compensation."   
  
Shizuka's eyes narrowed. "Are you dumb, or just   
plain stupid? If we run a risk fighting and losing our   
Zoids if we win, and lose them if we lose, then why   
the hell don't you just come down here and shoot me?   
That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."   
  
Major Palta groaned, and looked about ready to slam   
his head on the desk in front of him. It was more than   
obvious he wasn't enjoying this, and for that Shizuka   
could draw a little satisfaction. "Don't be surprised   
if you hear from us again in the future, Fire Wheel   
Team!"   
  
No sooner had the Backdraft representative killed the   
transmission, another line was ringing in. Annoyed,   
Shizuka once again tapped the console with her foot.   
  
This time it was a wild-eyed looking young man, his   
hair cut neatly. The kid's backdrop caught Shizuka's   
attention, as it seemed to be some kind of hangar-- one   
filled with lots of Zoids.   
  
"Greetings, Fire Wheel Team," he began. "I am Harry   
Champ, a man destined to be king!"   
  
Immediately Shizuka's expectations dropped a few   
notches. Putting on her most bored tone, she asked,   
"And what would His Majesty want, such that he'd grace   
our lowly hovel?"   
  
"I'm so glad you asked!" Harry replied, obviously   
missing the dripping sarcasm. He pressed his face   
closer toward the screen conspiratorially. "You're the   
one known as 'Silencer,' are you not?"   
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Somehow she knew where this   
was going.   
  
"It seems that you're registered as a mercenary, my   
friend," he said, briefly flashing some printed   
records. "Which means it's possible for you to fight   
on behalf of another team."   
  
"Dear god, no," Shizuka said, flat-out refusing. "I   
don't work for peanuts anymore."   
  
"W-wait!" Harry cried, his tone settling into panic.   
"I need your help! You beat the Blitz Team!"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "You, too? Who do I look like,   
the Tooth Fairy?"   
  
"But I need to defeat my rival!" he pleaded. "You   
must've beaten him, at least!"   
  
Rival? "Well, now, that's interesting. You want me   
to beat up your 'rival,' huh? And how much are you   
willing to pay me to fight him?"   
  
"You'll do it?!" he exclaimed, obviously excited.   
"Name your price!"   
  
"Maybe if you fixed-up all our busted Zoids, and   
bought me a particle cannon...."   
  
"Deal!" Harry yelled, ecstatic. His attention was   
now turned away from the screen. "Bit Cloud, you will   
regret the day you got between me and Leena!!"   
  
"'Bit Cloud?'" the warrior whispered to herself.   
"The junker is this guy's... 'rival?'"   
  
She sighed. "Moron, I didn't agree to this...."   
  
  
Champ Base, 1100 Hours   
  
"Harry!" Sebastian, one of two robot warriors in the   
Champ Team, protested. "Why did you just agree to   
give her the particle cannon ahead of time?"   
  
The leader of the Champ Team turned away from the   
console, having finished conducting business with the   
Fire Wheel. "She says she needs it if she's going to   
take on Bit Cloud."   
  
"And you're trusting her on this?!" Benjamin, the   
second robot, complained. "Didn't the last time you   
hire a mercenary we still lost?"   
  
"But this time we've got one that beat Bit already!"   
Harry claimed. "This time I'm sure to win!"   
  
  
Fire Wheel Base, 1200 Hours   
  
"Going out, I see."   
  
Professionally, people called her the 'Spider'   
because her analytical mind was very good at weaving   
carefully planned webs of deception, but off-duty   
others knew her as Kanna. She leaned with her back   
against the hangar door, between the interior and the   
exterior, once to the darkness and once to the light of   
the noon sun. Her arms folded, eyes narrowly open   
staring toward the other side of the entrance, she   
barely made out Shizuka walking out a beat-up motor   
bike out of the corner of her eye, out of the gloom.   
  
"Yeah," the other girl replied, kicking the stand on   
the bike to slip on her sunglasses and scarf. The   
beat-up motor bike was nothing like any real   
motorcycle; it was more of a dirt bike, caked with   
dried mud in all the appropriate places, and beat up   
from age.   
  
"Don't stay out long," Kanna directed. "We're   
supposed to go into town tomorrow to buy some more   
parts to finish the Death Stinger."   
  
"Yeah, I know," Shizuka moaned, sounding as if she'd   
heard the same conversation ten times before. "I think   
I've just been volunteered to help someone, so I'll go   
and come back, okay?"   
  
Kanna opened her eyes fully, and eyed the other   
warrior. "You mean someone actually bought you out?"   
she asked neutrally, maintaining her poker face.   
  
"How could I refuse? The guy came up on my offer to   
pay for the repairs of all our Zoids if I fought his   
rival. It's not my fault if he doesn't know what we   
have."   
  
"So you're saying you're doing this for the good of   
the team?"   
  
"I'm comin' back, you know," Shizuka insisted. "I   
mean, I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for   
Mizuki, so I owe her at least that much."   
  
Kanna snorted. When it looked as if the Fire Wheel   
Team was going to go under due to financial   
difficulties Shizuka opted to change her registration   
to reflect herself as a mercenary, and hoped that there   
would come a time that someone would hire her out and   
she wouldn't have to feel bad about deserting like some   
others did. It was a rather cowardly way to say that   
she wanted better financial stability, but it amazed   
Kanna that Shizuka stuck around for as long as she did;   
she had monitored her transmissions for the first six   
weeks going to Shizuka and it seemed that she had been   
getting offers from other teams. Yet, the only   
conceivable reason Kanna could formulate that would   
keep Shizuka from going was that each of those teams   
did not possess the same kind of facilities the Fire   
Wheels did. It was as if she wouldn't settle for   
anything that was below her perception of a normal   
life, even if it was at a near-poverty level.   
  
Financially the Fire Wheels could have avoided their   
money problems had they sold their more 'useless'   
Zoids, the Warshark and Salamander, but both Kanna and   
Shion refused to part with their machines. The Dragoon   
Nest, too, was expendable, but nobody seriously   
offered it up, particularly since the rooms in it beat   
sleeping on the dirt. It was simply expensive to keep   
that many Zoids around, especially if they weren't   
being used.   
  
Shizuka lifted her scarf over her mouth and nose,   
signing off with a mock two-finger salute before   
revving her motor bike. Kanna watched impassively as   
the girl sped off into the desert, the sound of the   
motor echoing across the landscape.   
  
"You're getting more clever all the time," she noted,   
recalling what Shizuka told her of the terms. "The   
Death Stinger Mark II prototype, unfinished as is,   
will surely benefit from being sponsored." Kanna cast   
her eyes back into the dark hangar. "It's fortunate   
that completing it won't require too many extensive   
modifications, I suppose. I only wonder how well   
that'll do in practice."   
  
  
Toros Base, 1300 Hours   
  
The moment the sliding double doors to the lounge   
opened, Toros shouted, "Guess what, people!"   
  
The lounge was centered around an oval table, as low   
as a coffee table. To each of the oval ends were   
comfortable padded seating, with Brad lounging across   
one of them as if he owned it, and Bit and Leena   
sitting across from him, eating lunch. Jamie sat in   
another padded, but one person, seat at the opposite   
end of the table from Toros, folding laundry quietly,   
as usual. All of their eyes, except for Brad, of   
course, were now on Toros.   
  
He held up a data card. "We've got a match   
scheduled tomorrow against the Stardust Team." He   
tossed the card gently to the table, allowing it to   
clatter against the table's surface.   
  
"'Stardust Team,' huh?" Bit said, reaching for the   
data card. "Is this another nobody team?"   
  
"Stardust is the splinter group from the Fire   
Wheels," Brad said, keeping his eyes shut in his   
relaxed manner. "It's three people who broke off from   
the bigger team because they didn't want to deal with   
their financial problems."   
  
"How come I didn't know this?" Leena asked.   
  
"It's not as if they're very well-known," Jamie   
chipped in. "There's just so many three-person teams   
out there that they don't really stand out as much as   
the Fire Wheels."   
  
"But they're good on their own, too," added Brad.   
"Seems to me they want a piece of us now that their   
former teammates beat us."   
  
"Well, then," Leena said, suddenly fired-up. "We'll   
just have to show these guys that we're not push-   
overs!"   
  
"Or maybe that you aren't," Bit murmured.   
  
"What did you just say?!"   
  
He held up the data card for Leena to see. "Just   
look at this: a Redler? A Cannon Tortoise? A Sinker?   
Does this sound very good or what?"   
  
"Don't try to change the subject!" she yelled,   
fuming with anger. "I'll show you who's a push-over!"   
  
"Uh-oh, here it comes," Brad said, sitting up   
quickly.   
  
  
Champ Base, 1400 Hours   
  
Standing in the Champ hangar was like coming to one   
of the great wonders of the world, Shizuka thought.   
She turned about, her eyes cast upward, passing from   
Zoid to Zoid, awe-struck.   
  
"Impressed, eh?" Harry said, smirking.   
  
"If I had all the pilots in the world working for me,   
and this hangar, I'd conquer the world!" she declared   
boastfully.   
  
"I'm glad you approve," the leader of the Champ   
Team replied.   
  
She broke herself out of the reverie, turning her   
full attention toward the young man. "Um, about our   
arrangement... this will be one-on-one, or not?"   
  
"Of course not!" he answered. "I want to be there   
when you beat Bit Cloud in front of Leena!"   
  
"Okay, whatever." She sighed. "So, what Zoid are   
you best using?"   
  
"Uh, the Dark Horn, I guess...."   
  
A loud explosion interrupted him, throwing both   
Harry and Shizuka to the floor. Debris rained down   
from above, and Shizuka felt something fall over her--   
probably Harry, trying to be a hero. She risked a   
glance upward, ignoring the foppish guy, and indeed the   
ceiling was blown away, revealing the sky.   
  
Or rather, it seemed as if the ceiling was peeled   
open like a can of sardines. High above, a silhouette   
in the sky, Shizuka could make out some sort of   
aircraft, vaguely fish-shaped. Immediately her view of   
the aircraft was obscured by another, much larger   
aircraft, descending into the hangar.   
  
More correctly, it was closer. A black, bat-form   
Zoid was landing, followed by two more. Shizuka had no   
idea what this new type of Zoid was, nor did she know   
why they descended, but the moment the lead Zoid's   
cockpit hatch opened she knew.   
  
It was the same guy from before, Major What's-his-   
name, with the teardrop sunglasses.   
  
"We can do this the hard way," the Backdraft officer   
stated, a smile on his face. "I do prefer it like   
this."   
  
* * *   
  
"So that's the Backdraft Group," Kanna said,   
leaning closer to the console monitor of her Warshark.   
  
Submerged beneath the sands meters under the ground   
the land-modified Warshark served as Kanna's personal   
submarine in the sandy ocean; she even had a tracker   
periscope mod added on for such things. Sitting only a   
mile outside the Champ Team base she watched the black   
Whale King pry open the hangar, and deploy its black   
bat Zoids. They only remained in the hangar for a mere   
two minutes before taking off again.   
  
She waited a few moments until the Whale King started   
to leave, then checked her instruments to make sure   
that Shizuka was indeed no longer in the hangar. One   
life sign remained, for sure; it was probably the other   
person Shizuka was meeting.   
  
Retracting the periscope, Kanna powered-up the   
Warshark. She shook her head. "Sometimes, Shizuka, I   
wonder about you."   
  
  
Undisclosed Location, 1900 Hours   
  
She spent most of her time in the dark cell sitting   
Indian-style, with her head down. Meditation was hard   
for Shizuka, but Mizuki insisted it was a good   
exercise in discipline-- to bring chaos into order.   
For what it was worth, Shizuka tried it, but it would   
do nothing to prevent her from pondering the meaning of   
life.   
  
By the time the cell door opened, and the man with   
the black cape entered, Shizuka realized she spent all   
of her time trying to push questions about the   
Backdraft Group out of her mind, essentially making her   
more edgy. This newcomer was different from the   
major guy; his head was devoid of any hair, and he wore   
dark goggles that looked like they were designed for   
night vision, but really was probably nothing special.   
A fashion statement, maybe?   
  
"Please excuse our Major Palta," he began, his voice   
deep, but with a touch of arrogance. "I am Colonel   
Martin, representing the interests of the Backdraft   
Group."   
  
"So far you haven't interested me," Shizuka shot back   
bitterly.   
  
"Our organization exists not for kidnapping or   
extortion, as you may or may not think," he said,   
turning to the side. "We are interested in Zoid   
battles worthy of entertainment. You, my friend, have   
attracted our interest."   
  
"You want me to work on your behalf; I've heard as   
much."   
  
"We want you to battle the Liger Zero for us," Martin   
said bluntly. "Although we understand you cannot give   
us any guarantee on that regard, your team has managed   
to defeat the Blitz Team once already. I consider it   
enough qualification that you could see through their   
tactics and defeat them; it should be no more   
difficult to defeat the Liger Zero."   
  
"What's the big fuss over the Liger Zero, anyway?"   
Shizuka asked. "It's 'Liger Zero this,' or 'Liger Zero   
that;' what's the big deal?"   
  
"That's not important," the officer told her. "What   
is important is that Liger Zero is an obstacle to our   
vision. We must have it."   
  
"That's right," she recalled. "You confiscate Zoids   
when the opposing team loses. So you want the Liger   
Zero yourselves. If you guys recall, I don't want to   
play under those rules."   
  
"And here is we make a revision to our offer," Martin   
said. "Fight for us, Shizuka, in one battle. After   
the battle you are free to go, and your Zoids remain   
yours. The Backdraft Group will leave you alone. If   
you win you will receive five times the prize money.   
If you lose... there is no penalty for losing. We want   
you to fight for us."   
  
"So what if I refuse?"   
  
The colonel glared at her, and Shizuka understood   
that she didn't want to know that answer.   
  
"I see. Well, you know, I don't have my Zoid with   
me or anything...."   
  
"One will be provided to you. It has special   
modifications which may interest you."   
  
"Fine," Shizuka said, shaking her head. "So when's   
this battle, anyway?"   
  
Martin smiled. "Tomorrow."   
  
  
Zoid Battlefield, 0800 Hours, Day 5   
  
Leaving the Cannon Tortoise and Chika behind the   
Redler and Sinker rushed out, flying low over the   
ground at high speeds. The landscape was devoid of any   
rocky crags or outcroppings; it was simple flatland,   
the battleground where the Redler and Sinker could   
truly take advantage of their off-surface speeds.   
  
It was a simple enough plan, Johan thought. Chika   
always remained at the border of the battlefield,   
launching heavy shells into the battlefield to keep   
the opposing team on their toes, while Ayame and   
himself took care of the three opponents. Rarely, if   
ever, did anyone get past their two Zoids without a   
fight. The Redler's low flight speed and its strike   
claws was usually enough to tear good holes in Zoid   
armor, and the Sinker's guns and missiles were usually   
on their mark, but sometimes the Cannon Tortoise did   
hit things.   
  
"I'll show you, Mizuki," Johan said to himself. "We   
will beat this Blitz Team and make your victory look   
insignificant in comparison!"   
  
* * *   
  
"Two incoming fast!" the Blitz Team warriors heard   
Jamie warn.   
  
Bit's Liger Zero, outfitted with the Jager unit, was   
intended to help match the predicted high speeds of the   
Sinker and Redler; Jamie said, according to records of   
previous battles, the two Stardust Team warriors seemed   
addicted to speed. The Redler dragon-type never took   
off into high atmospheric flights, making surface-to-   
air modifications unnecessary.   
  
With the Command Wolf and the Gunsniper to each of   
his flanks, Bit lead the charge. "Well, Liger," he   
said, "it's time to show these guys what speed is all   
about!"   
  
* * *   
  
"This sucks," Chika complained, pounding the dash of   
the Tortoise's cockpit. "Every time I always have to   
stay back here."   
  
She watched the Redler and Sinker blips on the radar,   
moving ever closer into the 10-mile-radius area the   
Judge declared to be a battlefield. Every battle the   
Stardust went into she always had to stay behind in   
the Tortoise, and just shell anything she felt like   
shelling. It was almost as if Ayame and Johan felt   
she was a burden.   
  
Ayame always said it was because Chika would not get   
hurt, but Chika realized they only needed her for   
three-on-threes.   
  
If the battle went as it usually did the Sinker would   
run circles around the opponents, drawing fire for the   
Redler to make rushing tackles. The Redler had the   
advantage of being an aerial Zoid with standard melee   
equipment, giving it better maneuverability than a   
Shield Liger or Saber Tiger, but lacking in decent   
range weaponry. The only time Chika got someone was if   
the opposing team somehow forgot she existed, and that   
only worked once per battle.   
  
Although it was just as annoying, co-piloting her   
brother's Salamander was more enjoyable than sitting   
around all day.   
  
Chika sighed. "What good is it to be on a Zoid team   
if you're not even participating?"   
  
* * *   
  
"That thing's faster than they usually are," Leena   
noted, as the Gunsniper's targeting computer was   
having difficulty pinging a lock on the Sinker. She   
directed to the Hover Cargo, "Someone get a calculation   
compensation for the Sinker's extra speed!"   
  
"I'm working on it," Jamie assured her.   
  
"What's with this Redler?!" she heard Brad shout in   
surprise. "It's trying to run into me!"   
  
"They're just playing with us," Bit realized, and   
Leena checked the radar to confirm those words. Both   
the Sinker and Redler were making quick passes at each   
of them, probably to shake them up.   
  
Impatience got the better of the Gunsniper pilot.   
Flipping switches, Leena input her best guesses into   
the targeting computer, and fired off a salvo of six   
missiles at where she guessed the Sinker would fly   
into. But surprise was not on her side, as the Sinker   
veered off away from the Gunsniper, and the dumb-fired   
missiles missed completely.   
  
"Jamie, where's that calculation?!" she complained.   
  
* * *   
  
"I think we've got things under control," Ayame said,   
psyching herself up for the strike claws. "I'm going   
for the Command Wolf!"   
  
"Gotcha," Johan replied. "The Liger Zero is mine!"   
  
Smiling to herself, Ayame prepared to shut off the   
Redler's boosters, circling around for one more pass on   
the Command Wolf. This time the Wolf fired several   
shots at her, some barely missing, but one shot got the   
left wing. Deciding she had to cut to the chase sooner   
than expected she killed the booster, and extended the   
Redler's legs for ground position. The Zoid's claws   
sank into the ground, into the dirt, against her former   
velocity. Bracing herself against the cockpit from   
the rough, forced landing she barely felt the Redler   
being shaken by the Command Wolf's shots.   
  
"No," she groaned, "it can't be over this early!"   
  
Forcing the Redler into a run Ayame charged the   
Command Wolf head-on, wishful that her Zoid had a   
cannon on it. She dodged to the right, avoiding the   
latest shot, then leaped into the air.   
  
"Eat my Strike Claw!" she yelled, rearing back the   
Redler's front right claw.   
  
Ever watchful, the Command Wolf fired again, this   
time on the Redler's underbelly. Ayame cried out in   
surprise, feeling herself and the Zoid recoiling   
backward against her forward momentum, slamming her   
back against the seat.   
  
The Redler landed upside-down, and Ayame looked up to   
see only dirt. A high-pitched whine echoed, breaking   
the sudden silence, and she knew it was already over.   
  
"Over before it even began," she said, chuckling to   
herself. "Johan's in for it this time."   
  
* * *   
  
"What the hell?!" Johan yelled, listening into the   
Judge's transmission, disqualifying Ayame's Redler.   
"Ayame! What the hell did you do?!"   
  
Gritting his teeth, the Stardust leader shut out the   
rest of the world, focusing on the Liger Zero. The   
lion Zoid was right on his tail, having not fired a   
single shot his direction, but it was gaining ground   
every time the Sinker banked on a turn. The Gunsniper   
was still sitting idle, and the Command Wolf was about   
ready to come after him, too.   
  
"Chika," he transmitted. "Fire on the Gunsniper and   
Command Wolf!"   
  
"What?" he heard the Tortoise pilot say, as if she   
were not paying attention.   
  
"Shoot them, dammit!" he ordered, fuming.   
  
"Gee, thought you'd never ask."   
  
Johan didn't particularly care which target she shot   
at; the Liger Zero was going to catch him eventually.   
He had no idea that Zoid could keep up with him, but   
suddenly he realized it was the boosters on the beast's   
back.   
  
So he's a speed demon, too, eh?   
  
He flipped on the top-mounted missile launchers,   
which were oriented skyward. Adjusting the targeting   
computer, hoping for a good hit, Johan launched two of   
the deadly warheads, and hoped for a miracle.   
  
* * *   
  
"What?!" Bit exclaimed, bringing the Liger Zero to   
an emergency halt.   
  
Almost by reflex he bounded the Liger off to the   
left, away from the missiles the Sinker fired off into   
the air that suddenly fell.   
  
"He's using the missiles like mines," Jamie informed   
him.   
  
"So he's sick of this 'follow the leader' game, too,   
right?" the pilot decided. "Well, this is the game I   
want to play, too! Right, Liger?"   
  
Just as predicted, the Sinker was making a hard   
turnabout for a strafe run against the Liger Zero.   
Its wing-mounted cannons fired off its deadly gatling   
volley, blowing up a dust trail in the ground before   
Bit and Liger, but each shot was getting closer each   
fraction of a second. He began to power-up the Strike   
Laser Claw.   
  
"Now I've got you!" he heard Leena shout.   
  
"What the...?!" Bit cried, and the Liger aborted   
the attack to escape the volley of missiles coming his   
direction. The explosion rocked him in the cockpit,   
and his eyes barely caught the Sinker flying into, and   
through, the inferno.   
  
"What's the big idea?!" he shouted, directing his   
ire at Leena.   
  
"Missed?!" she yelled in disbelief. "Don't get in my   
way, Bit!"   
  
"He's mine!" Bit claimed.   
  
"Not if I get him first!" Leena countered.   
  
"I'll get him!" Brad decided.   
  
Yet the protests were cut short when the heavy   
shell landed. The impact of the shell blast the Liger   
Zero off its feet and onto its side, knocking Bit   
against the cockpit. An even greater fireball sprung   
to life, and the radar fritzed for a few seconds. As   
he got Liger back to its feet, the radar returned, but   
this time with one less friendly.   
  
"I'm down!" Brad yelled.   
  
"My computer's still good," Leena reported. "It's   
a little cooked over here."   
  
By now the smoke had cleared somewhat, and Bit   
realized that it was the Cannon Tortoise.   
  
"Jamie!" he shouted. "Where's that Cannon Tortoise?"   
  
"I got it," Jamie replied. "It's on the other end of   
the battlefield, and it looks like it's getting ready   
to fire off another shot."   
  
"Thanks; I'll get the Tortoise." Directing his   
attention back to Leena, he added, "The Sinker is yours   
if you can catch it!"   
  
"Stay out of my way," she replied. "The Sinker will   
sink if I can help it!"   
  
Firing up the Jager's boosters, checking for any   
signs of the Sinker, Bit rushed off, hoping to get   
the Cannon Tortoise before another shell did something   
like fry Liger again.   
  
"I'm with you, partner," he said. "I hate being   
shot at like that!"   
  
* * *   
  
"This is kind of pathetic," Shizuka noted, sitting   
in the cockpit of the black Backdraft Zoid, monitoring   
the battle zone the Whale King was about to breach.   
  
"Trust me, it'll become more interesting in a   
moment," Martin assured her. "It is rather fortunate   
the Liger Zero is relatively unharmed."   
  
Yeah, and a total luck shot by Chika, at that.   
"We'll see about that."   
  
"Remember," the Backdraft officer informed her, "you   
will not have the luxury of the ejection system   
available to you. Secondly, if you try to attack us   
we have armed an explosive device under the seat,   
which I can detonate by remote here on the Whale King.   
Fight well, and you may live. Do we have an   
understanding?"   
  
"Clearly," Shizuka said, nodding slowly. The thought   
passed in her mind to open fire while still in the   
hangar, but thought better of it; not only would she   
take out herself and that jerk Martin, but anyone else   
who was unlucky enough to be on the ship, and Shizuka   
didn't want that on her conscience when going down.   
  
Yet something about that bomb bugged her.   
  
* * *   
  
"Warning!" the Judge announced. "You are in   
violation...."   
  
The white Judge had no time to finish its sentence   
when a large, boulder-like black sphere crushed the   
capsule like a tin can.   
  
"What?!" Jamie shouted, just as another capsule   
landed near where the first judge capsule used to be.   
  
Out from its crater the dark capsule raised, opening   
to reveal the familiar Backdraft Dark Judge.   
  
"It's the Backdraft Group!" Jamie informed Bit and   
Leena, just as Brad entered the Hover Cargo's bridge.   
  
"This battle has been taken over by the Backdraft   
Group!" the Dark Judge declared, just as the black   
Whale King descended to the ground.   
  
* * *   
  
"What the hell is this?!" Johan yelled, bringing his   
Sinker to a halt.   
  
The Whale King's mouth, the loading ramp of the   
airship, opened its toothy maw. As the Dark Judge   
droned on, declaring the presence of the Raijin Team,   
two black Zoids emerged-- Rev Rapters, each armed with   
cannons mounted on their fore claws. The two Rev   
Rapters marched down the ramp silently, then moved to   
each side to await their leader.   
  
"Stay out of this battle if you know what's good for   
you," came a transmission over the comm system.   
  
"That voice," he noted, trying to remember who it   
belonged to.   
  
Those thoughts were interrupted by another, a man   
Johan was unfamiliar with. "We are the Backdraft   
Group. The Raijin Team hereby challenges the Blitz   
Team's Liger Zero to a match, one-on-one."   
  
"'One-on-one?'" he heard the Liger Zero's pilot   
echo. "Isn't your guys' style 'no rules?'"   
  
"If you refuse, I will destroy each person on this   
battlefield until only you are left."   
  
"What?!" Johan exclaimed. "Who the hell do you think   
you guys are?"   
  
Both Rev Rapters started firing in his direction, and   
it was all Johan could do to minimize the damage by   
quickly retreating.   
  
* * *   
  
"Now that's fighting low!" Bit complained. "Fine; I   
accept your challenge!"   
  
"Good," the Backdraft officer replied. "And here is   
your opponent; you will receive five times the regular   
prize money for victory. If you lose, the Liger Zero   
is ours."   
  
Both of the Raijin Rev Rapters stepped back into   
formation, and Bit knew his opponent was emerging from   
the Whale King. The panther-like Zoid, decked out in   
black plated armor, strolled down the ramp, acting as   
if it owned the world. It came with its standard twin   
forward-facing 20mm cannons mounted under the head, but   
from there it was obviously heavily-customized.   
Mounted on a turret on top of its back was a double-   
barreled CP-4, similar to the one Brad used on his   
Command Wolf. Mounted to each side were twin beam   
cannons, running a cable from the back of the cannons   
to the Zoid's power plant. Each of those weapons, too,   
were decked in black plated armor.   
  
Bit only saw this type once before, but it was easy   
to recognize the familiar Backdraft Group's custom   
Stealth Helcat.   
  
"Come on," he shouted, "don't you guys have anything   
better than that?"   
  
"The ones you fought before were amateurs," the   
Raijin assured him. "This time I've acquired an expert   
in stealth units. I believe you've met."   
  
As if on cue, another view screen flickered to life.   
As the Raijin commander promised, Bit did recognize   
the pilot on the other end. Although it had only been   
a few days since they first met in the desert Shizuka   
looked incredibly bored and depressed, slouching back   
in the pilot seat as if chained down. She removed the   
knot from her pony tail, wrapping the chord around her   
left hand, across all her fingers.   
  
"You won't believe how many people want to see you   
lose," she said bleakly, sounding a bit tired. "Time   
to earn my pay."   
  
"Why are you working with the Backdraft Group?!" Bit   
demanded.   
  
She shrugged. "Well, the plot sucks, but I'm willing   
to do it anyway." She gave the universal hand sign for   
'money.' "Shall we begin?"   
  
"Looks like we have no choice, then," he decided.   
"Alright, Liger, this should be a piece of cake!"   
  
She doesn't look like she's going to try, Bit   
thought. How hard can it be?   
  
* * *   
  
Up periscope, and Kanna was just in time for the Dark   
Judge to declare the battle.   
  
"That Helcat is built with a similar thought as the   
Stealth Viper," she mused. "Obviously, whoever is in   
charge of this Backdraft Group isn't stupid. The   
question is, will Shizuka use it to her full advantage,   
or hold back?"   
  
Kanna scratched her chin thoughtfully. Although the   
Zoid was different the principle was the same; the   
stealth models were designed for hit-and-run when on   
the offensive. If she guessed correctly, the Helcat   
was also equipped with the same secret weapon as the   
Stealth Viper.   
  
She moved the periscope to focus on the Whale King,   
which, after collecting the two Rev Rapters, was   
lifting off. "My Warshark doesn't have the   
capabilities to hit things that high in the atmosphere,   
but... there is something that can!"   
  
Lowering the periscope, Kanna sat back in her seat,   
and scanned for the Cannon Tortoise's position.   
  
* * *   
  
The Helcat pivoted in place as it fired its twin   
beam cannons, carving a dust trail right behind the   
Liger Zero. Bit felt a rush, understanding that Liger   
knew the beam was slowly catching-up. He kicked on the   
Jager's thrusters, pulling out ahead of the beam and   
continuing in his wide arc around the Helcat.   
  
As Bit expected, the beam cannons could not sustain   
such a long burst like that. He guided Liger Zero   
toward the center of the circle of destruction, and   
powered-up the Strike Laser Claw.   
  
"Playtime's over; now we finish this!" he proclaimed.   
"Strike Laser Claw!"   
  
Liger Zero's front claws flared to life, and the   
great lion leaped into the air for a mighty swipe. At   
the last moment the Helcat jumped backward, allowing   
the Liger to smash the ground where it used to be,   
kicking up a great cloud of dirt into the air.   
  
"Nuh-uh," he heard from Shizuka. "You'll get dirt   
on my armor."   
  
Bit pulled Liger away from the Helcat's line-of-   
sight just in the nick of time, unwilling to fall for   
the same kind of tricks Jack's Lightning Saix would   
pull. As he made his escape the thought crossed his   
mind that the Helcat might actually be tuned to be   
faster, but discarded the thought, knowing that the   
Helcat can't be tuned to go much faster than it's   
going already; Liger Zero Jager at its top speed was   
already over twice as fast as the fastest Helcat. The   
only explanation was the pilot's reflexes were very   
good.   
  
On the other hand, if they were really that good,   
Shizuka should've hit him by now. Bit snorted   
confidently, comforted by the thought that his own   
reflexes were faster than hers.   
  
"We'll just have to hit faster, right, Liger?"   
  
* * *   
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Martin demanded.   
"Stop toying with the Liger Zero and defeat it!"   
  
"Or you'll do what, blow me to smithereens?" Shizuka   
countered, toggling the 20mm cannons. "Then you'll   
definitely lose."   
  
"Use the cloaking field, NOW!" the officer ordered.   
  
"Hey, if I don't tell you how to run your Raijin   
Team, then you don't tell your hired gun how to play   
the game!" she thundered, taking two more shots at the   
fleeing Liger Zero. "I don't need your retarded   
cloaking field, OR your fake bomb!"   
  
Shizuka killed the visual link, tired of seeing   
Martin's head about to explode. She recalled many   
times in the past of Kanna insisting to skip using the   
cloaking field on the Stealth Viper and work with   
everything else; back then it made absolutely no sense   
to Shizuka. Today, however, she understood; it was not   
simply to maintain an advantage. The cloaking field   
was also a crutch, just as much as having too much   
ammunition-- you tend to rely on it even when you don't   
need it. She understood why the Backdraft Group never   
beat this Liger Zero; they were too stupid to realize   
this. The difference between her and their stealth   
pilots was that Shizuka didn't need the cloaking field   
to win her battles, and, as such, it remained her   
advantage.   
  
There was also another issue; if the Liger Zero   
was equipped with heat sensors then it wouldn't be   
difficult to spot the Helcat. While all Helcats were   
designed with heat suppression this Helcat, unlike her   
own Stealth Viper, did not have the extensive amount of   
heat sinks that effectively masked her presence from   
all but the top-of-the-line sensors. Shizuka would not   
consider using the cloaking field until she was 100%   
certain Bit Cloud wasn't going to see her; it meant the   
difference between a successful attack and a dead   
merc.   
  
After that, the last major issue was that the   
cloaking field merely obscures vision, but not the   
Helcat's presence. Unlike the Stealth Viper, which   
could 'meld' its shape into its surroundings, the   
Helcat was still the same oversized panther it was   
when visible. Raising a big dust cloud, for instance,   
would help alert the opponent of her presence as the   
cloud formed around the Helcat's huge frame. She was   
certain Bit Cloud knew this; it was one of her   
disadvantages to be fighting out in a loose-sand desert   
like this, and she would have preferred a rocky canyon.   
  
The Liger Zero turned for another pass for the Strike   
Laser Claw, and Shizuka brought the CP-4 online,   
buying time for the beam cannons to recharge fully. It   
was her hope that her 'ameteur,' mistaken use of the   
beam weapons would prove her edge later. The thought   
of ensnaring the Liger Zero into her trap made her   
giddy, and suddenly the blood drained from her arms,   
replacing it with the same tingling sensation as   
before. Shizuka twitched involuntarily at the sudden   
change, and her heart beat like a drum.   
  
It took all of her effort to slide her thumb over the   
firing trigger, and she gritted her teeth. The   
targetting computer registered the Liger Zero into her   
firing range, and she squeezed the trigger. One after   
another, chain-liked fire, the 20mm cannons and the   
CP-4 fired, each hitting wide and very off the Liger.   
She cursed herself, trying to regain control of   
herself, but her shots continued to fly wide of the   
opposing Zoid.   
  
And then the Liger Zero's claws flared to life. In   
reflex reaction Shizuka oriented the broad side of the   
Helcat toward the attacker, then darted out of the   
way as the blue and white beast leaped into the air.   
  
* * *   
  
"Missed again?" Jamie exclaimed, surprised as he   
monitored the battle from the Hover Cargo. "The   
Helcat can't move that fast!"   
  
"It's actually not," Toros explained, just as Brad   
and Leena entered the room. "The Helcat's pilot is   
predicting Bit's movements and reacts accordingly."   
  
"Somebody want to explain to me what's the deal   
here?!" Bit demanded, his voice over the comm link   
betraying a hint of panic.   
  
"Bit, you've got to use the Jager's boosters to help   
hit the Helcat before it has a chance to escape,"   
Toros suggested. "The Helcat is watching your   
movements."   
  
"Yeah, I know," he replied, calming down a bit.   
"But if I use the Jager boosters I might overshoot   
her." A pause, then Bit continued, "You think we can   
do it, Liger? Well, let's give it a shot!"   
  
"There they go again," Brad said, and Bit and Liger   
were maneuvering for another pass.   
  
"The Helcat pilot was always given a few seconds   
warning every time Bit charged the Strike Laser Claw,"   
the leader of the Blitz Team mused, scratching his   
chin. "Most people stand around like deer to   
headlights on a mountain road, but this one's overcome   
that innate fear enough to recognize the danger. So   
the only way around that is to force a lapse in   
judgment."   
  
* * *   
  
"Geez, you're trying to pull the same crap again?!"   
Shizuka muttered, checking to make sure the beam   
cannons were full. "Third time's a charm, I guess!"   
  
She oriented the Helcat's forward direction toward   
the Liger Zero, but her readings suddenly registered   
something Shizuka didn't want to see. "That damn fool   
is speeding up?! He'll miss and crash at this   
velocity!"   
  
To use the Strike Laser Claw at such high speeds   
would require Bit to power them on early. Shizuka   
switched the chain-linking of her cannons and set them   
to single burst, which would discharge all sets of   
cannons at the Liger Zero at once. She had no   
intention of backing out of this chicken match-- not   
this time.   
  
* * *   
  
Far from the battling feline Zoids Chika monitored   
the two Zoids, unsure as to who to root for. Johan   
quickly transmitted that the Helcat pilot was   
Shizuka, recognizing her voice alone. The thought   
confused her and Ayame, as neither of the two girls   
imagined their former comrade would pilot anything   
other than that snake she cherished like a baby.   
  
Leading herself to the second surprise of the day, as   
a new transmission kicked in. "Hello, Chika. Long   
time no see."   
  
This time Chika had no doubts about who it was.   
"Kanna? What are you doing here? Where are you?"   
  
"I'm not on the Whale King, if that's what you're   
asking," Kanna replied. "I'm right under you. I need   
a favor to ask you, because I don't have any weapons   
on me."   
  
"Still don't have enough money?" she jabbed. "You   
guys drive me nuts; you won't sell any of the surplus   
Zoids for money and would rather have them sit around   
while you eat rice and noodles every day. What good is   
having a nice place to live if you have to live there   
in poverty again?"   
  
It disgusted Chika that her former teammates, each   
coming from families that couldn't afford Zoids and   
now suddenly had access to some, chose to live at that   
old military bungalow living the same way as they had   
before. Mizuki and her followers refused to give up on   
anything they found, but Johan got sick of this   
attitude. He chose to live nicer even if that meant   
camping out in the desert every day. The Stardust   
Team was better-off financially for that reason; they   
were willing to make sacrifices to live decently, while   
the others were crazy enough to remain content as poor   
packrats. The Dragoon Nest alone would've commanded   
enough money to satisfy their food and weapons needs,   
at the very least.   
  
Kanna shook her head. "No, it's not that. I was   
supposed to go into town to buy some parts, but I have   
to look after Shizuka. She gets in trouble when she's   
by herself, you know."   
  
Chika nodded, knowing this to be true. "So you're   
cutting me a deal... with a rival?"   
  
"I'm not cutting deals; I'm asking a friend for   
help. We aren't rivals."   
  
"Kanna, this is probably going to be my last   
battle anyway. What's the use of recruiting me back   
onto your team like this when I'm so useless?"   
  
The Spider remained silent. "We've always a place   
for you. Ayame and Johan, too. But that's neither   
here nor there. Help me, please."   
  
"And what can this stupid bucket do?" Chika   
demanded, frustrated with herself. "Cannon Tortoises   
are slow and are just big moving cannons; I want   
something more... like a Sea Panther."   
  
"A Sea Panther? You're joking; that's practically   
the same thing."   
  
The Tortoise pilot shook her head. "Nuh-uh! They   
look like hermit crabs, have a really big cannon, a   
bunch of other cannon attachment options, and a really   
good missile box! They're faster than the Tortoise to   
boot!"   
  
Kanna groaned. "Geez... you pirate. Fine, but we'd   
have to do some trading...."   
  
"I don't care about the Tortoise; if you get me a   
Sea Panther I'll do anything you say."   
  
"Anything?" Kanna echoed in disbelief.   
  
She nodded confidently.   
  
"Well... uh... okay."   
  
* * *   
  
"Let's do it, Liger!" Bit screamed. "Strike Laser   
Claw!"   
  
He felt the rush of the boosters propel the Liger   
Zero's leap forward. The right claw tore through the   
air quickly, and it seemed to Bit that he would hit his   
mark; the Helcat wasn't budging.   
  
Then the nasty surprise came for him; the reason the   
Helcat stayed put was that it was going to retaliate   
this time. All six cannon barrels mounted on the   
black panther Zoid fired at once; both beam cannons   
fired their stream shots past Liger Zero, but the other   
four cannons found their mark. Yet it was not enough   
to kill Liger Zero's forward momentum, as the Jager's   
boosters continued to propel Bit and Liger forward.   
Yet, the impact of the shots was enough to force Liger   
to miss its mark, redirecting the attack on the front   
left leg to shear the left beam cannon off instead   
with Liger's full body.   
  
Crashing into the dirt hard, Liger got up and quickly   
shook off the dirt. Bit recovered from the momentary   
shock, throwing a look over his shoulder to see the   
state of the Helcat. Now minus one beam cannon the   
Helcat was now off-balance, putting more weight on the   
right side of the frame. While the attack wasn't a   
complete success, it wasn't a complete failure, either;   
Liger Zero escaped with minor damage.   
  
"Nice shot," he heard Shizuka say, congratulating   
Bit. "Too bad it wasn't what you intended."   
  
"You're not so bad yourself, if a bit crazy," Bit   
replied.   
  
The girl laughed. "'Crazy?' That's the nicest thing   
someone could call it, I suppose." The Helcat turned   
to face the Liger Zero. "Now, then, where do we go   
from here?"   
  
Another voice interrupted, this one belonging to the   
Backdraft Group officer. "What are you doing?!   
Destroy the Liger Zero!"   
  
"I think I've wasted enough time here, then,"   
Shizuka decided. "Give me everything you've got, Bit   
Cloud!" Shizuka cried, and the Helcat suddenly lurched   
into motion.   
  
"I hear ya, then," Bit agreed, a smile forming on his   
face. Liger Zero rushed to meet the charge.   
  
A great explosion rocked Bit around the cockpit. He   
stopped in his tracks, as did the Helcat, and looked up   
into the sky, to see that the Whale King's left wing   
was smoking.   
  
"Someone's attacking the Whale King?" he said,   
surprised.   
  
* * *   
  
"What in the world is going on?!" Marin demanded, as   
he was thrown from his command chair.   
  
"We're under attack from an unknown surface   
location!" one of the technicians reported. "It's not   
coming from the Hover Cargo, or any visible unit   
within the general area!"   
  
"Is it the Zoid Battle Commission?" he wondered,   
hearing that Altile was wrung into a similar trap   
before. "Get us out of here before they shoot us   
down!"   
  
"What about the battle?"   
  
"Forget the battle!" Martin yelled, seething. "We   
cannot lose the Whale King over this!"   
  
* * *   
  
"There's two!" Chika announced, launching a second   
missile into the air. This time the missile hit the   
Whale King near its trailing engine, and the great   
airship wavered in the sky. Dark smoke poured forth   
from each new fissure.   
  
She waited for the third hardpoint to load up, but   
the Whale King was already trying to retreat. "That'll   
teach you goons to ignore me!"   
  
* * *   
  
Bit's eyes followed the Backdraft Whale King retreat,   
followed by the Dark Judge capsule that was withdrawing   
from the battle. He sighed; it looked like they   
weren't going to get the Backdraft prize money after   
all.   
  
"It looks like we'll have to settle this another   
time, then," Shizuka said, sounding disappointed.   
  
"Yeah," Bit agreed. "The Dark Judge is gone, and the   
regular Judge is out of commission."   
  
The other pilot snorted. "Well, then, until next   
time." The Helcat began to leave.   
  
"Wait, Shizuka!" he yelled, trying to get her   
attention. "Why were you working with the Backdraft   
Group?"   
  
The Helcat stopped in its tracks, and the panther   
Zoid's head turned back to look. "Like I said, there   
seems to be a number of people who are interested in   
defeating you. I've got to go collect my pay, so I'll   
be seeing you later-- hopefully, extra rich."   
  
Bit raised an eyebrow, having no idea what the girl   
was talking about.   
  
* * *   
  
"She's gotten better," Ayame noted, sitting back   
against her Redler's leg. Her eyes moved over to   
Johan, who was sitting on top of his Sinker to get a   
better view.   
  
"I can't believe she got that thing to move faster   
than the Liger Zero," Johan said. "How did she do   
that?"   
  
Ayame shrugged. "I don't know; why don't you ask   
her?"   
  
Johan sighed, then looked back down at her. "Well,   
then, maybe I will. Coming?"   
  
  
Champ Base, 1000 Hours   
  
The noise of construction workers busying themselves   
with repairing the hangar filled the air, as Harry   
stared up at the black Helcat that suddenly showed-up.   
Behind him, his two robot assistants slowly backed   
away, clearing the creature's shadow, as it blotted out   
the sun above.   
  
"Harry Champ," Shizuka said sternly, "where's my   
money?"   
  
"Money?!" Harry cried. "You didn't beat Bit Cloud   
already, did you?"   
  
"'Beat?' Who said anything about defeating the guy;   
you agreed to hire me to fight him."   
  
"What? Are you joking?"   
  
He heard the sound of a button press, followed by   
a mildly-distorted voice: "And how much are you willing   
to pay me to fight him?"   
  
Next came the part Harry wished he didn't remember:   
"You'll do it?! Name your price!" The color drained   
from his face when he realized what he'd done; Harry   
jumped the gun and forgot to be specific.   
  
"Maybe if you fixed-up all our busted Zoids, and   
bought me a particle cannon...." Click.   
  
The Helcat's head lowered closer to the ground.   
"You can keep the particle cannon; I'll feel bad if I   
took that, but the rest stands," Shizuka added. "Well,   
then, Mr. Champ?"   
  
  
Fire Wheel Base, 1500 Hours   
  
Kanna was definitely impressed with Shizuka as Rowan   
finished going through their newly-acquired black   
Helcat. Shizuka claimed that the Backdraft officer   
said there was a bomb on it, then added there wasn't   
a bomb. Kanna had to make sure of it before allowing   
the Zoid into the hangar. When Rowan came back with   
the confirmation, she was relieved.   
  
She was also suprised that Shizuka saw through the   
ploy, as often it was either true, or designed to   
scare into cooperation-- sometimes both. But then,   
Shizuka reasoned, they'd be shooting themselves in the   
foot by destroying one of their own units like that.   
  
Silently she watched as Ayame's Redler and Johan's   
Sinker arrived. Chika already changed her registration   
back to the Fire Wheels, waiting for the Sea Panther   
she was promised, and now it was Kanna's task to make   
sure to reabsorb the other two members of the Stardust   
Team.   
  
It wasn't the rewards from her boss, Mizuki, that   
Kanna was after; she felt it necessary to look after   
her own teammates.   
  
She watched both Ayame and Johan disembark from their   
respective Zoids, approaching her wordlessly.   
  
"Welcome back," she greeted.   
  
"There's rumors going around," Johan replied, a sly   
grin on his face, "that you guys have earned a good   
sum of money."   
  
"It could only grow larger if we combine our   
resources," Kanna added, fully prepared to play the   
game of words. "The Stardust Team has done well for   
itself since then."   
  
"But not enough to beat the Blitz Team," Ayame   
added. "When you guys stole Chika back to your team   
we couldn't rematch them from the interrupted battle   
this morning."   
  
"Your Redler could use some weapons customs, don't   
you think?"   
  
"Yeah, maybe...."   
  
"And Johan; your Sinker can be pushed further. The   
Liger Zero's boosters could still overtake you.   
Wouldn't it be prudent to buy something more   
powerful?"   
  
"Yeah," Johan admitted, "there's this one engine I've   
been meaning to install, and.... Wait a minute. Are   
you trying to sucker me?"   
  
"We'll get you that engine," Kanna promised, "if we   
combine the assets of our Fire Wheel Team with your   
Stardust Team. It will be as it was before, only this   
time we will be able to keep our weapons and our   
lifestyles at the same time. We're going to fight   
more aggressively now that we've got this opportunity   
given to us. So, the question is, are you with us, or   
not?"   
  
The strategist was satisfied to see that Johan and   
Ayame paused to consdieration. She was already   
certain she hooked Johan, and now it was only Ayame who   
could hold out. The reason she never customized the   
Redler with cannons was out of pride, but this recent   
battle with the Blitz Team proved how ineffective she   
could be without a ranged projectile of her own.   
  
"No strings attached?" Ayame asked finally.   
  
Kanna shook her head. "Mizuki's got a surprise for   
you guys; it's a new Zoid. Once she's satisfied she   
can pilot it, we'll be unstoppable. Until then, we   
need you to help bring us the income with which to   
complete it."   
  
At last, she knew she had Ayame hooked. "Well, if   
you put it that way, count me in."   
  
  
Backdraft Group HQ, 2100 Hours   
  
Colonel Martin did not like standing in the presence   
of the elite heads of the Backdraft Group. The dark   
hall was devoid of all illumination save one-- the one   
light beating down over his head. The shadowy heads of   
the organization remained in the darkness, and Martin   
hated that; he would rather know who to hate by seeing   
them rather than go on ear alone.   
  
His reasoning for being there was simple: "Why did   
you allow the Helcat to be stolen?"   
  
For that, Martin could give no explanation. He could   
take any demotion and loss of prestige for the Raijin   
Team; that girl, and the Liger Zero, however, would   
have to pay.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
Author's Rant   
  
Another chapter from the Bad Guy Writer. Yes, the   
Stealth Viper's secret weapon is a cloaking field, as   
was alluded to in the first, and now in this, chapter.   
It isn't used for that given reason; you could call it   
personal handicap but it really isn't. Not only that   
but I am also trying to portray its pilot as having a   
nervous problem despite how good she is. I am not   
happy with Anime simply stating that somebody is   
'excited' about the battle, because there is more to it   
than that; there's a certain exhilaration that goes   
with it, the fear of losing, the thrill of battle, and   
of course that certain numbness that seems to occur at   
the wrong times, such that you have to force yourself   
to keep moving. It's a strange feeling.   
  
The Raijin Team is made up, and so is Colonel   
Martin. It didn't feel right to have Altile or some   
random flunky do these things.   
  
  
-- Razorclaw X (spiceoflife@hotmail.com)   
http://www.angelfire.com/art/rcxshizuka/index.html 


	3. Endgame

Zoids: Call of the Fire 3  
  
Written by Razorclaw X (spiceoflife@hotmail.com)   
http://www.angelfire.com/art/rcxshizuka/index.html   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Zoids, I am   
borrowing the names, settings, etc. under fair use and   
without making a profit. This work cannot be sold for   
profit or retransmitted and reposted without my express   
permission.   
  
Continuity: After the Royal Cup takes place.   
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
Wasteland, 1500 Hours, Day 1   
  
The great, lobster-like Dragoon Nest served as the   
mobile command base of the Fire Wheel Team-- eight   
strong in number, of great skill. For a while it   
looked as if such a promising, large team would drop   
out of Class A due to lack of accumulating points in   
battle, but after their successful upset against the   
Blitz Team their battles have been going up in   
frequency.   
  
Mizuki, leader of the Fire Wheels, sat back in her   
command chair behind her station on the bridge,   
watching eagerly as her warriors defeated Zoid after   
Zoid. The Royal Cup competition, the event which all   
Class A teams aspired to conquer to move on into Class   
S, was within reach, after many years of waiting and   
planning. Although the Fire Wheels was made up of   
eight Zoids only four, by regulation, could compete in   
actual battles during the event, and it was with   
careful thought that she chose her four most able   
warriors to fight: Shizuka the Silencer, in her Stealth   
Viper; Kanna the Spider, in her burrow-modified   
Warshark; Johan, in his mach-speed modified Sinker;   
Rowan 'Ziel', in his polished Storm Sworder. The   
others-- Chika, Ayame, and Shion 'Warlock'-- remained   
on board the Dragoon Nest as support crew.   
  
The battle has gone on for most of the day; the Zoid   
Battle Commission required that a team win a grand   
total of five battles before the location of the goal   
could be revealed. To that end, at the start of the   
competition Mizuki paired-off Johan and Ziel, then   
Kanna and Shizuka, mainly because their Zoids   
complemented each other well. The Sinker and Storm   
Sworder pair had already picked-off three battles on   
their own without suffering too much damage, while the   
Warshark and Stealth Viper pair was in the midst of   
their second battle. Admittedly, though, the Warshark   
was doing very little work, serving as a mobile   
tactical supplement for the Stealth Viper.   
  
Kanna in particular was a vicious strategist; when   
she encountered the Wolf Team, consisting of three   
Command Wolves, she and Shizuka forced down two of   
them and made the third one flee the field, allowing it   
to escape. The third Command Wolf stopped once it was   
convinced it was away from the opponents and Judges,   
but Kanna and Shizuka dogged it into running into one   
of the Judge circles, and now they intended to put the   
poor Zoid out of its misery.   
  
She watched on the monitor as the Stealth Viper   
purposefully revealed itself to the Command Wolf. As   
predicted the Wolf's attentions were fully on the   
singular threat, as it started to turn and fire at the   
snake's direction. Shizuka squeezed off several pulse   
laser shots for good measure, just as the burrowed   
Warshark began to surface.   
  
It was over in a few seconds; one Command Wolf was   
no match for two hit-and-run guerilla units.   
  
"Congratulations," Mizuki aired over the comm. "We   
are receiving the coordinates from the Judge."   
  
"We're recalling the other team," Warlock added,   
sending notice to Johan and Ziel. "Um... Boss, we've   
got a problem."   
  
Mizuki's attention perked up. "What?"   
  
"The goal location is in the opposite direction from   
where we're headed. If we don't get there fast enough   
someone closer is going to beat us," he reported.   
  
Losing her calm composure, she slammed her fist on   
top of the desk. "No!" she seethed. "We were this   
close!" Taking a deep breath, she said, "Ping the ZBC   
and see if anyone's won yet."   
  
The technician shook his head. "Nope, not yet. But   
we'd better get a move on. I'm sending Johan and Ziel   
ahead to the goal point; they can get there faster."   
  
She nodded. "Do it. I haven't gone through four   
years of training just to have the Royal Cup snatched   
away from me again!"   
  
  
Wasteland, 1600 Hours   
  
It was already too late.   
  
The bridge of the Dragoon Nest was completely   
silent, save for the constant hum of machinery. The   
eyes of the five gathered warriors were on Mizuki when   
Ziel and Johan reported that the Blitz Team had already   
claimed the Royal Cup, narrowly defeating the Backdraft   
Group's entry.   
  
She kept her head low, in a futile attempt to hide   
her tears. Mizuki was no stranger to defeat, but it   
was nothing like the total defeat handed to her four   
years ago, in the previous Royal Cup; this time her   
team had a chance. This time her team was ready. This   
time, she was robbed of victory.   
  
Over her thoughts, Shizuka, one of the veteran team   
members from that time, said, "I'm sorry."   
  
Mizuki sighed, then wiped her eyes with her left   
arm. Slowly, she raised her head. No, not all of them   
knew of the humiliating defeat of four years ago, but   
they did feel the heavy weight of the loss, just as   
much as she did. Even Ziel, poker-faced as ever on the   
main monitor, seemed to express his understanding.   
  
"We're not taking this lying down," she announced,   
swallowing her emotions. "I cannot accept that the   
Blitz Team-- a team younger and more inexperienced than   
us-- has won."   
  
"I'm with you," Shizuka voiced, ever supportive of   
her mentor.   
  
The others nodded in agreement.   
  
"The Blitz Team may claim Class S," Kanna stated,   
"but that doesn't mean we can't still fight them if   
they agree to it." She walked over to one of the   
consoles. "Shall I put it through to the ZBC?"   
  
Mizuki nodded. "In this situation, there's only one   
thing that'll satisfy me, and that won't be a three-on-   
three battle."   
  
The strategist looked back at her, surprised.   
"You're not seriously considering using the Death   
Stinger, are you?"   
  
"There's a time for ethics, and a time to set them   
aside," the boss replied. "Its power prevented me from   
entering it into battle before, but now, I don't feel   
that restriction holding me back anymore. It has been   
six years in the making, but I think now it's time to   
show the world the power of the Fire Wheels."   
  
  
Toros Base, 1900 Hours, Day 2   
  
Despite the fact that the Blitz Team was still in   
debt, they wasted no expenses in throwing a party.   
  
Steve Toros, the leader of the team, took the   
opportunity to step aside from the party to take a   
call. Sitting down at his desk, he turned on the   
video phone.   
  
At the other end was a young woman, around twenty-   
five years of age. He vaguely remembered the face.   
"Congratulations, Blitz Team, on your victory in the   
Royal Cup."   
  
"You're the leader of the Fire Wheels, right?" Toros   
remembered. Assuming airs, he replied, "I appreciate   
the gesture, really!"   
  
Yet the woman did not look as if she were sharing the   
jovial air. "The Zoid Battle Commission has approved   
our request-- our team against yours."   
  
Instantly, Toros cast the jokes aside, realizing she   
was serious. "A battle... already? Your team is only   
in Class A; there's not enough incentive to accept your   
challenge."   
  
"Oh yes you do," the Fire Wheel replied, holding up a   
data card. "The Commission has approved an all-out   
battle royale-- all of our team against all of your   
team. Feel free to invite others into your ranks, up   
to a maximum of eight warriors per team. I assure you   
we've already filled that quota; it is up to you to   
fill in the rest."   
  
That caught his interest immediately. "When you put   
it that way...."   
  
"The battle starts in three day's time at these   
coordinates," she added, transmitting data across the   
line. "Know this: you may have won the Royal Cup, but   
you still aren't the best."   
  
* * *   
  
"You WHAT?!"   
  
Each of the four warriors making up the Blitz Team's   
fighting force had their turn to yell and protest at   
Toros' decision, killing the party mood.   
  
"We haven't been in Class S for a day and we're   
already fighting a Class A?" Brad said in disbelief.   
"Give me a break."   
  
"It'd figure they'd be jealous," Bit added, feigning   
calmness.   
  
"Doc," complained Jamie, "we haven't even fixed all   
our equipment yet!"   
  
"Well, it is in three days..." Toros excused,   
twiddling his fingers. "And the prize money is three   
times the usual for such a prestigious match...."   
  
"Dad," Leena added, "we don't even have that many   
people? Where are we going to find four more people on   
such short notice?"   
  
"And that is why I volunteer the Champ Team!" came a  
familiar voice. Harry Champ jumped out, causing Leena   
to jump herself in surprise.   
  
"Harry, when did you get here?" Bit asked.   
  
"Whenever there's something my dear, sweet Leena   
might want, I'll always be there!" Harry proclaimed.   
  
Leena laughed nervously, waving him away slowly.   
"That's not what I had in mind...."   
  
"We could ask Naomi and Leon to help," Brad   
suggested.   
  
Instantaneously, Leena's expression changed into   
excitement. "That's right! With Leon on our team,   
we'd be unbeatable."   
  
"Even if we did get them, that means we're still   
short two people..." Bit said.   
  
"Wait, don't you mean 'one?'" Harry interrupted.   
  
"Come on, Harry," the other warrior said, "it's not   
like... well...."   
  
"So, you don't think I'm good enough for her, Bit   
Cloud?!" Harry yelled, angry. "By this time tomorrow,   
you'll be begging me to help you!"   
  
All eyes watched as Harry rushed out. Leena blinked.   
"What was that all about?"   
  
  
Toros Base, 1700 Hours, Day 3   
  
"Well, you've got to hand it to Harry," Bit said,   
standing outside the hangar with the rest of his   
teammates, "he sure knows how to throw money around."   
  
Harry Champ laughed to himself, obviously proud of   
what lay in the hangar of his Whale King. Lined-up in   
neat rows were weapons-- each custom for any Zoid   
imaginable, from pulse lasers to hyper cannons. Beyond   
that were missiles of varying hardpoints, bundled   
together neatly and polished for presentation.   
  
In other words, he knew exactly how to win both Doc   
Toros and his daughter.   
  
"All of this can be at your disposal if only you give   
me this one chance to fight side-by-side with my dear   
Leena!" Harry proclaimed.   
  
Toros leaned to whisper to his daughter. "I think   
you should take it."   
  
"This could help solve a lot of our problems," Brad   
added, knowing the ammo stockpile was more than enough   
to coerce Leena.   
  
"But... with Harry?!" Leena complained.   
  
"It's not like he hasn't done this before, so you   
should be used to it by now," Bit added.   
  
"We do want to win, right?" Toros added.   
  
"Even if Harry's not that good we can put some of   
those weapons to good use," Jamie said, joining the   
bandwagon.   
  
"Okay," Leena said, talking to herself, "what's just   
one little battle with Harry compared to all the ammo   
I want?" Her face reddened at the thought. "How can I   
say 'no' to all that ammo?"   
  
  
Warriors' Bar, 1400 Hours, Day 4   
  
"So that's what it's like, huh," Leon said, taking a   
sip from his coffee mug, his attention full on Bit,   
seated across the circular table from him. "You guys   
are asking me to come back now."   
  
"Well, you don't have to come back permanently," Bit   
explained. "We're just asking for your guys' help."   
  
To Leon's left, Naomi Fluegel, seemed interested. "I   
think this could be a good change of pace. It's not   
often you can have such a large team battle like this."   
  
"I don't know," Leon admitted. "The Blitz Team   
doesn't feel as if it's my team anymore. It's your   
team, Bit; the team you lead to Class S."   
  
"It's not like you didn't help or anything," the   
other warrior said. "You're a great warrior; I'd love   
to fight alongside with you, even if it's just once.   
Besides, Doc and Leena are excited to have you back."   
  
Leon chuckled, closing his eyes as to recall the   
memories of times past. "Yeah, I know." Gathering   
himself, he added, "Tell you what, Bit. I'll join you   
guys this one time. If after that time I don't wish to   
remain, you'll allow me to walk away."   
  
"Well, it's not my position to...." Bit shrugged.   
"Ah, what the hey." He extended his hand. "Good to   
have you aboard, Leon!"   
  
* * *   
  
"That's a shame," Jack Sisko, mercenary Zoid pilot of   
the Lightning Saix said, "my plans include staying with   
the Lightning Team for a while."   
  
Across from him was Harry Champ, a former client.   
"Remember last time when you said you'd fight another   
battle for me for free? I'm calling in that favor."   
  
Jack smiled. "Oh? You aren't planning on fighting   
the Blitz Team, are you? They're way beyond your   
league now."   
  
Harry shook his head. "It's not that; I'm asking you   
to fight for them."   
  
That caught the warrior's curiosity. "Oh really? I   
think they're capable enough, don't you think?"   
  
The richman slid a data card across the table. "The   
Zoid Battle Commission approved of a battle royale   
between the Blitz Team and the Fire Wheel Team. An   
eight-on-eight battle with no restrictions. Naturally   
my dear Leena asked for my help, and I want to make   
sure I fulfill her trust!"   
  
Jack whistled. "So, you're doing this for a girl,   
huh? I guess this is your lucky day, then. Sure, I'll   
win this battle for you, this one time." He picked up   
the data card, and punched a few keys. "That's a good   
amount of money going around there."   
  
A few seconds later, alarm struck him. "They can't   
be serious."   
  
Harry leaned closer. "What is it, Jack?"   
  
"Did any of you see what the Fire Wheels have   
registered?" he asked, putting on a serious tone. "As   
expected they asked for a team limit of eight because   
that's the number of warriors they have total. Their   
registrations have been updated only a couple days ago.   
They're using some serious hardware here."   
  
Harry leaned back, perplexed. "I don't see how that   
can be a problem...."   
  
"I'll still fight, there's no mistake about it," he   
assured Harry. "I want to see what this infamous   
'Death Stinger' can do first-hand."   
  
"'Death Stinger?' I thought all of those were   
destroyed."   
  
"Not according to the Zoid registry. The Fire Wheels   
have a Death Stinger of their own. If it's anywhere   
near complete as those Geno Saurers were the other day,   
we might have our work cut out for ourselves."   
  
  
Undisclosed Location, 2000 Hours   
  
Ever since the event, a few days prior, when the Zoid   
Battle Commission destroyed all the Backdraft Group   
Judge Satellites, the Backdraft Group has been   
scattered to the winds. While the Zoid Battle   
Commission ordered the immediate surrender of all   
Backdraft operatives, many elected to take flight, and   
many of them were in hiding. That was more than they   
could say for the top brass: people such as Altile were   
in custody. The Berserk Fury and the Geno Saurers were   
confiscated, and many of the other Zoids were lost in   
the confusion.   
  
For Colonel Martin of the Backdraft Group's Raijin   
Team, it was like becoming a fugitive. He was annoyed   
that the top brass would dare to attack the Zoid Battle   
Commission head-on during the Royal Cup battles, and   
disappointed that it brought the organization's   
downfall. Now as a 'resistance cell leader,' Martin   
felt as if it were his duty to somehow bring prestige   
back to the outcast Backdraft Group.   
  
Beside the sudden lack of equipment, there was also   
the unmistakable lack of funding. The shadowy backers   
of the Backdraft organization vanished whence they   
came; their greedy gambling habits and high society   
bluster took flight the moment things started to look   
bad. While it was very likely those same people   
wouldn't mind funding another organization like the   
Backdraft Group, Martin realized, if he wanted to keep   
the organization clean, he would have to do some of the   
important tasks himself.   
  
Before the organization's fall Altile was charged   
with obtaining an Ultimate X Zoid for the Backdraft   
Group; with such a Zoid financial backing would be a   
non-issue, and clients' faith in the organization would   
effectively become unwavering. The Liger Zero and the   
Berserk Fury were both Ultimate X Zoids; the Zoid had   
to be exceptional in every way.   
  
Which is why the Fire Wheels suddenly caught his   
interest. Before, Martin kept tabs on the Zoid team,   
as one of its members stole a Helcat from his team. By   
sheer luck, a possible Ultimate X may have fallen into   
his lap-- a new Death Stinger model, probably found in   
the Fire Wheels' base somewhere. It was obviously a   
well-kept secret if they've had the Zoid for so long;   
Martin wondered why they hadn't used it until now. It   
probably could have won the Royal Cup for them.   
  
"I've only heard legends and folk tales about the   
Death Stinger," he murmured. "It is said to be a   
fantastic beast if used in the correct hands; its tail-   
mounted particle beam cannon was extremely potent. In   
one tale, it was launched into outer space, orbiting   
the planet, and the cannon incinerated an entire city."   
  
He raised a clenched fist. "I would have that power   
if it means restoring the organization!"   
  
  
Battle Zone, 0800 Hours, Day 5   
  
The Zoid Battle Commission deployed four Judge   
capsules to the battlefield that morning, as the one-   
hundred mile radius battle area needed good coverage on   
all sides. In particular it was difficult for one   
Judge to keep track of sixteen Zoids at once for such a   
large area. The battlefield itself was divided into   
four quadrants, one under the jurisdiction of each   
judge, centered at their respective quadrants with   
little overlap.   
  
The first quadrant, taking up the northwest area,   
consisted of rocky canyons. It was expected that most   
of the battle would take place at the bottom of the   
network of canyons, and whoever got to the high ground   
would have the area covered. There were also plenty of   
places to hide.   
  
The second quadrant, in the northeast area, continued   
the rocky canyons, but tapered-off into the wasteland.   
Rocky outcroppings still dominated here and there, but   
it was not as dense as the canyon itself.   
  
Directly to the south of the second quadrant was the   
third, a vast expanse of wasteland, nearly all flat.   
It was expected that many of the high-speed battles   
would take place in this area, as it was the most open   
space available.   
  
Finally, the fourth quadrant in the southwest area   
housed a mostly-open stone ruin, believed to formerly   
be a city lying against the canyon in the north.   
Although there was much open area here as well there   
is also a number of craters dipping below the   
foundations, where one could easily become trapped and   
disabled. Such unfavorable ground made this the area   
least likely to be traversed.   
  
In the Royal Cup the Fire Wheels were one of the   
favored teams to win the tournament, but it was the   
Blitz Team, who upset many favorite picks, that won.   
Warriors everywhere flocked to bars and stadiums to   
catch what was termed the 'Rematch' battle, so soon   
after the Royal Cup concluded. This time it was the   
Blitz Team that was favored to win, as word spread   
around fast that they gathered the strongest of   
warriors to participate in the battle on their behalf.   
  
Early on the Blitz Team agreed to the Fire Wheels'   
choice of battleground; it essentially gave the Fire   
Wheels a 'home' advantage, as they knew the battle   
terrain better. In fact, the Fire Wheels already   
deployed their Zoids in each of the four quadrants   
before the battle started, while the Blitz Team and its   
allies were only entering from the third quadrant. So,   
as many expected, the initial three hours or so would   
be a game of hide-and-seek, despite the fact that the   
Dragoon Nest was deployed at the edge of the second   
quadrant.   
  
It was a fairly impressive gathering of Zoids for the   
Blitz Team: two Ligers, one the Liger Zero, armed with   
its Jager armor, and a red Blade Liger. Two   
Gunsnipers, one red, one blue with a heavy arms   
loadout. A teal Raynos, a black Shadowfox, and a dark   
Lightning Saix, then finally a black Darkhorn. For the   
most part each of the Zoids retained their usual   
loadout, but Harry arranged for ammunition depots to   
be set up around the battlefield when necessary, as   
the battle was expected to be long. The only obvious   
waypoint was the Blitz Team Hover Cargo; the rest the   
Fire Wheels had to find and capture, if they could.   
  
It was expected that the Fire Wheels, who own at   
least three aerial Zoids, would put a lot of pressure   
on the Raynos. If pattern followed, however, only the   
Storm Sworder and Salamander would join such an aerial   
dance, as the Redler usually remained near the ground.   
However, none of those were detected in the air, making   
it obvious that they were still on the ground   
somewhere.   
  
"So, are we splitting up, or sticking together?"   
Naomi asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Splitting up," answered Jamie. "Stick with the plan   
for now," he added.   
  
"Right," the other warrior replied.   
  
* * *   
  
"They're splitting up, as expected," Kanna reported,   
broadcasting her transmission on the Fire Wheels'   
personal frequency, her eyes on her custom periscope.   
"Looks like... both Ligers and the Raynos are heading   
for Q2. The Shadowfox and Lightning Saix are heading   
for Q4, and the Darkhorn and two Gunsnipers for Q1."   
  
"Good," Mizuki replied. "Let the Shadowfox, Saix,   
and both Ligers go; pick off the Gunsnipers and   
Darkhorn before they get to the canyon, if you can.   
Don't get too reckless; you're on your own right now."   
  
"I hear you," she said, retracting the periscope.   
  
Relaxing against the seat Kanna waited silently   
below the earth as the blips for the Blitz Team and   
friends dwindled down to the slower Zoids. It was a   
very sound strategy to supplement each of the Zoids in   
such a manner; it was only her luck of the draw that   
the Spider would have to deal with the three most   
armed Zoids on the battlefield. If she wasn't careful,   
while Kanna was taking out one Zoid the other two could   
pop her.   
  
She called up a tactical readout on her console,   
then determined she ought to take her chances against   
the red Gunsniper. Its pilot was a crack shot sniper,   
and, if Kanna wasn't careful, she could take her out in   
one shot. That is, if the Warshark even allowed her to   
get into a sniping position. The other two relied   
heavily on ammo consumption to get their way, and Kanna   
wagered they were lousy shots.   
  
She hoped.   
  
* * *   
  
The attack came without warning as the red   
Gunsniper's left leg fell into a sinkhole, throwing   
the Zoid off-balance and onto its side. The other two   
pilots became alert.   
  
"It's got to be the Warshark," Leena explained, her   
eyes scanning the sandy field.   
  
"There's such things as Warsharks with burrow   
modifications?" Naomi wondered, trying to get her Zoid   
upright again.   
  
"It's here!" Harry cried.   
  
Sure enough, as Leena was accustomed to the sort of   
attack by now, a black-armored Warshark burst out of   
the sand, into the air, attacking with the morning sun   
against its back. Trusting the targeting computer to   
do the work for her Leena fired off several missiles in   
the enemy Zoid's direction, squinting. However, the   
computer did not register any hits.   
  
She heard a loud cry from Harry, and it was apparent   
that the Warshark was taking this opportunity to taking   
out his Darkhorn. Several explosions erupted from the   
missiles launched from the pod on the fish's back, each   
hitting the Darkhorn in all the vital spots-- its legs.   
  
A wave of sand tossed against the cockpit window, and   
Leena knew the Warshark burrowed again.   
  
"Whoever that is," Naomi said, her Zoid's leg free of   
the sinkhole, "sure has this hit-and-run thing down."   
  
"I'm okay, Leena my sweet!" Harry declared. "My   
Darkhorn suffered moderate damage, but don't worry!   
I'm okay!"   
  
"Great," Leena muttered. She waited several   
heartbeats. "So why isn't the Warshark attacking   
again?"   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" the other Gunsniper pilot said.   
"That warrior is taking his time on us, probably soften   
us up for whatever else we run into."   
  
"You've got to be kidding."   
  
"At least, that's what I'd do if I were the Warshark   
pilot."   
  
* * *   
  
Kanna called up the Darkhorn's technical readout.   
"Although it's heavily modified with more weapons and   
maneuverability, the Darkhorn wasn't designed to carry   
the amount of weight it's hauling around." She   
magnified the support mechanisms on each of its four   
legs, with red areas marking the areas which she hit   
earlier. "If I let nature run its course, the Darkhorn   
will fall over by itself in less than an hour, provided   
it keeps up this marching pace."   
  
She sat back against her chair. "The blue Gunsniper   
knew where I was attacking from; I'm going to have to   
watch out for both of them, it seems."   
  
  
Quadrant 2, 0900 Hours   
  
"Things are too quiet," Bit complained.   
  
"They're likely planning an ambush," Leon agreed.   
Directing his attention to Jamie, he asked, "Do you see   
anything from up there?"   
  
"Nothing," the Raynos pilot answered. "The Dragoon   
Nest is nearby, and it... wait a minute. It's   
launching the Storm Sworder!"   
  
"Just the Storm Sworder?" Bit asked, confused. "I'd   
have thought they'd have the Redler and Salamander   
along with it."   
  
"That means whatever the Storm Sworder is being sent   
here to support, it's on the ground with us!" Leon   
realized.   
  
As if to punctuate on that fact, a large explosion   
threw both Ligers onto their sides, a huge crater   
replacing the dirt that stood between the two.   
  
"We're being shelled," Bit knew. "It came from the   
west!"   
  
"It's probably hiding out in the canyon," Leon   
guessed. "Seems we're going to have to come to them,   
doesn't it?"   
  
"I'll take care of the Storm Sworder," Jamie said.   
"You guys should go after the mortar unit."   
  
"Gotcha," replied Bit.   
  
  
Quadrant 1, 0900 Hours   
  
"I'd think you'd want to fire up their nose, not   
across it," Shizuka noted, transmitting her comm to the   
Sea Panther.   
  
The hermit crab-like Zoid Sea Panther, armed with a   
plasma mortar on its back, craned down a couple   
degrees. "That was only a warning shot," Chika, the   
pilot, assured the Stealth Viper pilot.   
  
"You missed," the other warrior insisted.   
  
"Well, it's not like you're doing any better. Crawl   
back under whatever rock you're hiding under, and I'll   
deal with the Ligers."   
  
"Yeah, right. As if a mortar could take out the top   
Zoid in the Royal Cup."   
  
"Knock it off, you two," Mizuki said, cutting in.   
"Not only are the Ligers heading your direction, but so   
are the two Gunsnipers. Kanna took out the Darkhorn,   
but she's not nailing those other two fast enough."   
  
"So you want me to go get 'em?" Shizuka asked.   
  
"Remain where you are; lure them into your den, not   
lure yourself out of it," the leader of the Fire Wheels   
insisted. "This story's only beginning; no need to   
throw yourselves recklessly before the climax."   
  
  
Quadrant 4, 0900 Hours   
  
The Shadowfox and Lightning Saix tread carefully over   
the ancient stone grounds of the ruins, careful not to   
break a hole into the ancient sewer system. Ancient   
ruins such as this was an unpopular location for Zoid   
battles because one false step could knock a Zoid   
enough to freeze the computer system. Some people   
attributed this to shoddy engineering of Zoids in   
general, while others attributed it to the operating   
system, but one thing that was agreed upon, it happened   
quite frequently when falling in ruins.   
  
"Those Fire Wheels must've been crazy to pick this   
area as a battlefield," Brad complained. "It's as   
much of a hazard to them as it is for us."   
  
"They're certainly not amateurs," Jack warned. "I   
wouldn't take their choice of field lightly."   
  
A strong heat source registered on their computers,   
and both warriors guided their Zoids away from a   
powerful heat jet leveled at them. Without anything   
around to burn the flames quickly died, disappearing as   
suddenly as it appeared.   
  
Tracking with his computer, Brad shouted, "Salamander   
nearby using its flamethrower! Three o'clock!"   
  
Sure enough, the blue dragon Zoid's neck craned out   
from the hole where it had been hiding, large enough to   
conceal itself, and, most likely, also large enough for   
it to take off at a given instant. The Salamander's   
jaw opened wide, spewing another flame jet in the   
Shadowfox's direction, threatening to overheat the   
Zoid's systems.   
  
"Pretty bold of you to take us on, two-on-one!" Jack   
said, swinging the Lightning Saix around for a shot.   
  
Twin beams lanced across Jack's path, and the warrior   
tore his eyes from his target long enough to recognize   
the Salamander's backup: the violet Redler, mounted   
with twin pulse cannons, having emerged from its own   
hiding hole.   
  
"I'd say this'd even the odds," Ayame, the Redler   
pilot, said.   
  
Jack snorted. "Interesting. You think you can keep   
up with my Lightning Saix?"   
  
"Jack, behind you!" Brad warned.   
  
Just in the nick of time the Lightning Saix leaped   
forward, then broke off in a sprint as a third attacker   
appeared-- the Sinker-- from behind.   
  
"Nope," Johan said, "I'll be the one that dances the   
highway with you!"   
  
"Hmph, three-on-two now, huh?" Brad noted, amused.   
"I didn't know I was that popular."   
  
Dust kicked up quickly as the Salamander took off   
from its hiding hole, and Brad took the opportunity to   
flip on the Shadowfox's smokescreen generators, hoping   
to make the opponents lose him in all the smoke. He   
kept an eye on the Redler, knowing he would have to   
take that out while Jack took care of the Sinker.   
  
It was then obvious why the Fire Wheels chose to duke   
it out in this terrain: none of the three Zoids had to   
deal with setting foot on the ground if they had to.   
The Redler was equally adept at fighting on all fours   
or in low-level flight, the Sinker hovered, and the   
Salamander's strength relied on its flight abilities.   
  
That only made the battle more interesting.   
  
  
Quadrant 2, 0900 Hours   
  
The Blitz Team Raynos was within his sights as the   
Storm Sworder rocketed toward its aerial adversary.   
Ziel could barely contain his excitement at the thought   
of getting revenge against the so-called Wild Eagle who   
forced them into a draw the last encounter.   
  
In his mind's eye he remembered frantically pulling   
up on the stick as the ground became larger in the   
cockpit, desperately trying to avoid a straight nose-   
dive plummet. Ziel barely escaped with his life, as   
he only remembered the Storm Sworder's nose scraping   
against the ground, and forcing him to flip over   
several times. He remembered, by the time he woke up,   
that his Zoid was upside-down, and the paint was   
scratched everywhere.   
  
He ground his teeth together, formulating plans in   
his mind that would bring the Raynos to a similar fate.   
  
"Raynos pilot," he broadcast, "this is your   
adversary! My Storm Sworder is itching to take a bite   
out of you."   
  
The other end came up with the cockpit view of the   
same guy, yet, somehow, he looked different. "Excuse   
me?" he said.   
  
"It took me a week to repaint this sucker," Ziel   
continued, "and another to polish it! Every moment of   
it was spent thinking of ways I could make you suffer   
the same fate!"   
  
Yet the kid on the other end looked like he had no   
idea what Ziel was talking about, and seemed ready to   
panic. Killing the transmission, Ziel found himself   
already in strike range. He thumbed the console for   
two light rockets, and waited for the tracking ping.   
The moment the Raynos was locked-on, he fired.   
  
Already the Raynos was banking away from the two   
missiles, and the chase began. Ziel kicked on the   
afterburners, moving out ahead of the rockets to take a  
few shots of his own, confident the radar tracking   
would maintain lock on the opposing Zoid.   
  
He powered on the wing blades of the Storm Sworder,   
rolling the stick for a sideways, vertical slash   
against the Raynos. Disappointed that the Raynos was   
making straight line escapes, Ziel kicked the   
afterburners on and dove for the left wing. He felt   
the satisfactory grind of his left wing into the   
Raynos' wing, followed by the dual impact of the two   
missiles.   
  
Glancing out the cockpit, the Raynos was spiraling   
downward toward the ground, just as predicted in the   
best case scenario of the simulator.   
  
"This is rather disappointing," he muttered. "I   
expected more of a challenge."   
  
Yet, when he was ready to write-off the Raynos to   
plummet to its doom, it suddenly started to recover   
from the death dive despite damage to its left wing and   
engine. Smoke trailing behind, the Raynos pulled up   
and away from the ground below, then shot back up on   
afterburners.   
  
"Thought you could count me out that easily?" the   
familiar, cocky voice of the Raynos pilot said.   
"You've had your fun, and now it's my turn!"   
  
Ziel snorted. "Foolish; you're not going to beat me   
crippled like that, kid! Once you're out of   
afterburner fuel, you're history!"   
  
"Heh, guess I have to finish this quick," the Wild   
Eagle replied, unfazed.   
  
"It takes more than guts to win this battle!" Ziel   
screamed angrily. He lined up the Raynos' ascent with   
his gatling cannon, and squeezed the trigger.   
  
Already moving at its top speed the Raynos could do   
little to avoid getting pelted by the shots, yet the   
Storm Sworder had to compensate greatly each moment to   
maintain line of shot. The teal Zoid shot up and out   
of firing range, looping over Ziel's head for a shot in   
the rear. Getting a taste of his own medicine the   
Raynos unloaded its own hail of bullets, and Ziel spun   
the Storm Sworder off to the right to avoid the shots.   
  
"Ameteur!" Ziel cried, killing the thrusters and   
pulling the stick back.   
  
The Storm Sworder initiated a steep climb for which   
the Raynos was unprepared for, and shot past   
underneath. Ziel pushed the stick forward, only having   
to wait two heartbeats for the lock-on ping before   
unleashing a heavier missile.   
  
Although sluggish, the heavy missile propelled much   
faster than the lighter missiles used earlier, and   
easily caught up with the Raynos. The Zoid's engine   
erupted into flame, and Ziel was certain this time the   
enemy wasn't going to get another extension on life.   
  
  
Quadrant 3, 1000 Hours   
  
"Leena, wait up!" Harry shouted.   
  
Both Naomi and Leena looked back toward Harry's   
Darkhorn, lagging behind in formation. Although it   
looked to be in fine shape before, slowly, before their   
eyes, the Darkhorn collapsed under its own weight, and   
it pitifully dragged itself along the ground. Now,   
however, it seemed that it could go no further.   
  
"Geez, you're hopeless," Leena said, turning her   
Gunsniper around. "If it wasn't for the fact that the   
Judge didn't disqualify you we'd leave you behind."   
  
"You know," Naomi added, "some people think it's   
merciful to put a dying animal out of its misery."   
  
"T..that's cruel!" Harry protested.   
  
"Maybe, but this is even crueler!" replied an   
unidentified voice.   
  
"It's the Warshark!" Leena warned, alerted.   
  
This time the black fish burst out of the ground from   
behind the Darkhorn, using their own teammate as cover   
for an attack. Naomi froze for a second, but Leena was   
on the ball, firing both her gatling cannons without   
hesitating, over Harry's protests. She felt a few   
impacts against her own Gunsniper, but as light as they   
were Leena knew it wasn't the missile box this time.   
Sand rained over her cockpit window once again, this   
time directly in front of her. She felt the Gunsniper   
sink into the sinkhole slightly, but soon the hole   
plugged itself up.   
  
"I know I got her that time," she said.   
  
"Remind me why we're on the same team?" Naomi asked.   
  
"Oh, come on!" Leena protested. "Harry in the way   
is only good reason for them to attack us that way!"   
  
"Leena, I understand," Harry said, seemingly sure of   
himself.   
  
"Sure of what?" she asked.   
  
"I'm only holding you back like this," he replied.   
"I can't stand the thought that I would be at fault if   
you lost this match, so you should go ahead without   
me."   
  
"Harry...."   
  
"Mighty noble of you," Naomi noted. Pulling the   
Gunsniper away, she added, "See you."   
  
As Leena's Gunsniper followed suit, Harry lost his   
composure. "Hey, wait! Aren't you going to give me a   
good-bye kiss?"   
  
"Bye, Harry," Leena purred. "Take care of the   
Warshark for us."   
  
Hearing the sound of her heavenly voice, Harry   
mellowed out instantly. "Anything for the pursuit of   
love...."   
  
Seconds later, the Warshark surfaced, and put the   
Darkhorn out of its misery.   
  
  
Quadrant 4, 1000 Hours   
  
The Shadowfox leaped into the air at the oncoming   
Redler, ignoring its laser fire, and dove with its   
left Strike Claw. Metal tore through metal as the   
Redler passed quickly through the path of the strike,   
ripping armor away like a can opener. Landing hard on   
the stone, Brad quickly spared a glance backward, glad   
to see that the Redler was smoking on its right side   
and losing control.   
  
"The Redler's bugging out," Brad informed Jack. "Now   
for the Salamander!"   
  
Destruction rained from the heavens, hailing bombs   
all around the Shadowfox. Bracing himself, the   
warrior knew the Salamander had missed him, but when   
the ground started to give way underneath the   
Shadowfox he knew the aerial threat did that on   
purpose.   
  
* * *   
  
"Damn Shadowfox," Ayame cursed. "I'm heading back   
for the Dragoon Nest."   
  
"I think I got it," Shion said. "I can't tell from   
all the dust, though."   
  
"That's nice," Johan replied, "but how about nailing   
the Lightning Saix while you're at it?"   
  
Bringing the Salamander about, Shion answered, "I'm   
coming."   
  
An explosion rocked the flying dragon, and the   
warrior knew he was under attack. "God dammit, the   
Shadowfox is still functional."   
  
Several more shots fired from the middle of the dust   
cloud where the Shadowfox disappeared earlier, each   
taking good hits at the Salamander's fragile wings--   
its obvious weak spot for such a heavy Zoid. Cursing   
his luck Shion brought the blue dragon into descent,   
pulling back against the stick for a controlled   
landing.   
  
* * *   
  
Jack regarded the Sinker as both his and the opposing   
Zoid sped across the ruin. He had no idea that a   
Sinker could have such a high thrust as to keep up with   
him, and he considered ramming its wing to tip it off   
balance. Such an action would probably kill the pilot,   
however, and it simply wasn't Jack's style.   
  
The only true advantage the manta ray Zoid had was   
that it didn't have to rely on contact with the   
ground, and that was offset by its poor balance. The   
Lightning Saix's guns only fired forward, which meant   
Jack had to get the Sinker ahead of him somehow. The   
other guy looked as if he had no intention of giving up   
on this pissing contest.   
  
Smirking, Jack braked the Lightning Saix, and the   
Sinker zoomed on ahead.   
  
"Right on target," he said, lining up the Sinker in   
his sights and firing.   
  
* * *   
  
The other Fire Wheels called him 'Warlock' because   
at times he seemed to weave miracles like magic, but   
Shion felt at a loss as the situation deteriorated   
quickly. The Salamander plod toward the north, away   
from the enemy quickly, having been grounded swiftly   
after underestimating the opponent. All three members   
of the ambush party were routed, and that looked   
poorly on himself as a field commander.   
  
"My drive's going to fail any minute," Johan   
complained. "I covered my retreat with a few missiles,   
but if that Lightning Saix decides to chase after me   
I'm through."   
  
Yet Shion was only a technician, not a strategist;   
his forte was not on the battlefield, but in the   
confines of a computer. Certainly, his tricks were   
implemented in all the Fire Wheel computer systems, but   
the damage they were suffering now was physical in   
nature. There was nothing he could do about that.   
  
"Pull back to the mountains, if you can," he ordered.   
"If we get to the Dragoon Nest we may be able to   
service our Zoids and get out again."   
  
* * *   
  
"Shall we go after them?" Jack asked, even though   
both warriors knew the answer to that question.   
  
Brad shrugged. "I want that Salamander; it's got to   
get me a lot of points."   
  
  
Quadrant 1, 1100 Hours   
  
"So Shion and Kanna failed," Mizuki said neutrally.   
  
"Don't worry, boss," Shizuka assured her, "we'll pick   
off the leftovers. They've been fighting for the last   
few hours, and we're still fresh."   
  
"Speak for yourself," Chika said, amidst the sound of   
mortar shots. "If I keep this up my power supply is   
going to run dry soon."   
  
"Have Ziel bring the Dragoon Nest closer," Shizuka   
asked. "Since we're all going to be in this localized   
area anyway, we may as well have our maintenance deck   
close by."   
  
"I see," the leader of the Fire Wheels said. "I'll   
pass it on."   
  
* * *   
  
Naomi and Leena heard the Redler pilot crying over   
the common link, obviously torn up at having her Zoid,   
already damaged in battle by something, blown full of   
holes by two Gunsnipers. The pair came upon the   
fleeing dragon on its low-level flight up the mountain,   
likely heading for the Dragoon Nest up north for some   
quick repairs. Whatever the Redler had problems with   
before, it wasn't going to get the chance to fight back   
now.   
  
"Let's go," Naomi said. "That should make up for   
losing the Darkhorn."   
  
"I suppose," Leena conceded, "but I don't think that   
was such a big loss...."   
  
* * *   
  
Cruising near the surface, the Warshark came upon   
the smoking wreckage of the purple Redler. Its pilot,   
Ayame, stood outside several meters away, staring   
blankly at her Zoid, oblivious to the Warshark   
surfacing from its burrowing mode.   
  
The once-proud royal Redler, mounted with the twin   
pulse lasers stripped off the Helcat, would not be able   
to get back up on its own power. At least, not without   
some good servicing.   
  
Opening the cockpit, Kanna stood up, confident that   
no Blitz Zoids were coming her way. "Hey, you okay?"   
she yelled.   
  
Turning slowly, Ayame wiped her eyes on her arm.   
"I'm out. You're still in; get those Gunsnipers for   
me."   
  
Kanna shook her head. "Wish I could. The one with   
the Wild Weasel unit is a lot more dangerous than I   
thought; she damaged the drive a bit when I was taking   
out the Darkhorn, so it's going slower than usual. I   
was thinking about going back to the Dragoon Nest and   
get the Maccurtis... want a lift?"   
  
Ayame snorted, then shrugged. "I guess it beats   
standing around out here."   
  
* * *   
  
"I see it!" Bit cried. "It's a Sea Panther!"   
  
Rushing through the bottom of the canyon, both Liger   
pilots looked up and ahead, to the hermit crab Zoid   
that stood sentinel at the top of the canyon, near the   
edge, its plasma mortar aimed high in the air to keep   
the Ligers in its area of effect. However, the   
distance was closing fast, and soon the Sea Panther   
would be in trouble.   
  
In fact, it already was. "If we take out the ground   
from under it, the Sea Panther will lose its height   
advantage," Leon suggested. "Would you do the honors?"   
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Bit replied, readying   
the Liger Zero's impact cannon.   
  
Beams of energy lanced out across Bit's cockpit,   
exploding to his right. Bringing Liger Zero to a halt,   
he cast a glance toward his left, toward the assailant   
unseen on the tracking computers. Sure enough,   
emerging from behind a corner, was the black Stealth   
Viper.   
  
"You're the only one who can bring Chika down easily,   
so you have to go out," Shizuka said in greeting. "So   
naturally I chose you as my opponent."   
  
"I had a feeling it would be you," Bit said. "You're   
mine, then!"   
  
"I'll get the Sea Panther," Leon said. "Then the two   
can't support each other."   
  
The Stealth Viper allowed the Blade Liger to   
continue its path, followed by more shots missing it   
and blowing up dirt everywhere. It reared back its   
head and barred its maw, revealing polished fangs and   
a small launcher within.   
  
"Back then I was using a Zoid I was off with," the   
Viper pilot explained, "but this time it's not only my   
home turf, but it's my Zoid. Don't hold back on me."   
  
"I don't plan on it," Bit assured her.   
  
* * *   
  
"Oh my god!" Chika cried, near panic. "Get away from   
me!"   
  
She pulled the Sea Panther back, away from the cliff   
edge, and lowered the mortar, as the Blade Liger used   
its speed to make quick progress up the side of the   
canyon. Quickly she flipped switches to arm the   
missile box and smaller cannons, and aimed them toward   
her initial position.   
  
Instead, the red Blade Liger emerged to her left, on   
the blind side of her cannons. Screaming frantically,   
she unloaded the missile box. A cluster of small   
missiles launched out, each impacting the ground behind   
the Blade Liger as it danced around to her rear.   
  
"With such lousy support, no wonder you're going   
down," the enemy pilot said.   
  
Chika felt the Blade Liger ram her in the back, free   
to do whatever it pleased, as all the weapons were   
mistakenly facing forward. Each shove put her closer   
to the edge of the cliff, and she braced herself for   
the inevitable fall.   
  
"Someone help me!" she cried.   
  
* * *   
  
Jack surveyed the wreckage of the fallen Sinker,   
having crash landed by itself halfway up the mountain.   
"Well, he didn't get far."   
  
Beside his Lightning Saix, Brad's Shadowfox surveyed   
the area. "No sign of the Salamander. That thing is   
moving faster than I thought."   
  
"You may have clipped its wings, but its boosters   
are probably still good," the mercenary said. "That   
would help pick up its otherwise terrible running   
speed."   
  
"Don't I know it," Brad replied, remembering how   
terrible the Salamander's smaller cousin, the Pteras,   
did on the ground. "Let's meet up with Bit and the   
others, and then we'll deal with the Salamander."   
  
* * *   
  
Leon peeked over the edge of the cliff, and looked   
down at the Sea Panther, lying on the mortar side of   
its shell, unable to get up. The local Judge had not   
declared disqualification yet, indicating that the Sea   
Panther's computer didn't freeze from the fall, which   
was unusual.   
  
"All that's left is to finish the job," he told   
himself.   
  
"Not so fast," said another, and Leon tore his   
attention to the newcomer behind him.   
  
Towering over the Blade Liger was a blue Salamander,   
its wings folded out and its weapons pointed directly   
at him. Parts of the wing looked damaged in areas,   
indicating that it was unable to fly. While it   
suffered a distinct disadvantage on the ground, the   
Salamander was still far from helpless.   
  
"Picking on little girls?" the warrior said jokingly.   
"The only one who gets to do that is her brother...   
me!"   
  
"Hey, I'm not a little girl!" the Sea Panther pilot   
protested. "And you're late!"   
  
"So now it's your turn," Leon said, smiling.   
  
* * *   
  
Liger Zero Jager dashed in a wide arc around the   
Stealth Viper, bullets biting into the cliff wall   
behind it. Bit turned hard, aiming his forward   
cannons at the mechanical snake. The Viper slinked   
back against the initial barrage, but flinched hard   
when the shots hit their mark. The serpentine beast   
fell over backward behind the rock which it hid.   
  
"Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly.   
  
Without hesitating Bit guided Liger Zero around the   
rock, wishing to make certain that the Stealth Viper   
really was down. But the moment he cleared the bend,   
the only thing left was a quick trail in the sand left   
by the snake's wheels.   
  
"You've got to be kidding."   
  
His eyes followed the trail left by the Stealth   
Viper, trying to figure out where Shizuka ran off to,   
but it abruptly ended at the cliffside. Looking up   
and around the cliff face, he saw no sign of the   
Stealth Viper.   
  
* * *   
  
"Dammit," Shizuka hissed, breathing hard and heavy.   
  
The only thing keeping her in her seat was the   
seatbelt, as the Stealth Viper, cloaked under its   
secret weapon, stared down at the Liger Zero as it   
clung to the cliff face. The blood drained from her   
arms and legs, effectively freezing Shizuka in place   
as the Liger stared dumbfounded by the vanishing   
trail.   
  
So long as the Stealth Viper remained perfectly   
still, she couldn't break loose some rocks and draw   
attention to herself. So long as her body remained   
numb, that was not a problem. Shizuka knew she was   
very close to losing the battle, as the numbers showed   
that her Stealth Viper was no match for the armored   
Liger Zero at all.   
  
Over the comm she heard her mentor demand to know   
what happened, but Shizuka could not wrench her hand   
free of the controls, her fingers deadlocked along with   
the rest of her arm. Her lips parted, but no words   
formed.   
  
* * *   
  
"Something's wrong," Mizuki decided, worried that   
Shizuka wasn't responding.   
  
It was very likely her apprentice was frozen in   
shock; it seemed to occur with disturbing regularity   
these days. It wasn't as if it was Shizuka's fault,   
really; it was a psychological reaction from when their   
hometown was attacked by bandits using Zoids. Ten   
years ago Mizuki stole her dad's Guysack and fought   
them off skillfully. Yet, Shizuka was still a young   
and impressionable kid back then, and the attack left   
an emotional scar on her. It always happened when she   
was on the verge of losing, effectively equating that   
with dying, losing everything. The last one left.   
Being alone.   
  
Mizuki had to convince her that she wasn't alone.   
The others had to keep fighting.   
  
She keyed in the video feed from the Salamander and   
Sea Panther, just in time to see the Blade Liger slash   
the Salamander's left leg, causing it to fall over. It   
was more than obvious that the situation was   
deteriorating on every front.   
  
There was only one solution, and that was to lead the   
charge herself.   
  
"Kanna," she said, keying in her comm, "I'm going   
out."   
  
The Warshark pilot appeared on the screen, her   
cockpit stuffed with another passenger, Ayame. "I hope   
you know what you're doing," Kanna said.   
  
"You show 'em!" Ayame shouted, and Kanna winced from   
the noise.   
  
"I'll have to go get them before they take Chika out,   
too. Get Ziel to launch again, and Kanna... get   
Shizuka up and running again."   
  
"Roger."   
  
* * *   
  
"What happened to the Stealth Viper?" Leon asked,   
careful not to move over to the cliff edge where the   
Sea Panther fell earlier.   
  
"Beats me," replied Bit. "It just... disappeared."   
  
"While you're down there, how about taking out the   
Sea Panther?" he suggested.   
  
Leon heard a loud rumble. Quickly surveying the   
area around him, he checked the grid. "Bit! Something   
else is down there with you!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
* * *   
  
Bursting from the ground before the Liger Zero   
emerged the blue sea scorpion Zoid, its thick armor   
reflecting the afternoon sun. Liger Zero took several   
steps back involuntarily as the great beast's tail,   
towering overhead with its mounted charged particle   
cannon, stared downward.   
  
"What the heck is that?" Bit cried.   
  
"You know," he heard the pilot of the beast say, "I   
never intended to use this creature in battle; it would   
be so unfair to use a legend like Death Stinger in a   
fair fight."   
  
"'Death Stinger?'" he echoed. Liger Zero roared, and   
the pair knew they were in trouble. "Can such a thing   
still exist?!"   
  
"Get out of there, Bit!" Leon shouted.   
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bit replied,   
turning Liger around and kicking on the boosters.   
  
Beams and bullets streaked past Liger Zero Jager as   
it attempted to flee, and fear overcame him, as Bit   
knew the Death Stinger was simply buying time to   
power up the charged particle cannon, which could fry   
him and Liger in one shot. Unlike previous bouts with   
such a weapon his confinement in the canyon only   
served to hamper the running room.   
  
Liger rocked as one of the beams lanced through the   
left booster, killing the overall running speed. He   
guided Liger Zero up the cliff face, hoping to hit the   
high ground.   
  
"I'm heading back to the Hover Cargo," Bit informed   
Leon. "Stay out of that thing's way until I get back!"   
  
"I'll be waiting," Leon said.   
  
* * *   
  
"That's one nasty guy," Naomi said, perching in her   
snipe position. Putting the Death Stinger in her   
sights, she aimed for the charged particle cannon, and   
fired.   
  
The shot only served to get the Death Stinger's   
attention, as the shot seemed to only bounce off the   
creature's tank-like armor.   
  
"I didn't even dent it?!" she hissed in disbelief.   
  
"I'll just have to show you how it's really done!"   
Leena declared, opening up all her missile boxes. She   
guided her Gunsniper near the mouth of the canyon,   
seeing the blue monster heading their direction.   
"Weasel Unit Total Assault!"   
  
Bullets and missiles rained down on the Death   
Stinger, converging for one huge explosion concentrated   
on the center of the beast.   
  
Long before the smoke cleared, Leena declared   
victory. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"   
  
"Leena, pay attention!" Leon ordered. "You barely   
scratched that thing!"   
  
"That sounds typical," she heard Brad say. "Your   
sister sure knows how to waste ammo."   
  
"Doesn't look like you dented it much," Jack added.   
  
"When did you guys get here?" she asked.   
  
"Heard this was where all the action was," Brad said.   
"Looks like we outnumber that Death Stinger thing by   
a lot."   
  
"Don't underestimate it," Leon warned.   
  
Sure enough, as the smoke cleared the Death Stinger   
was already on its way up the cliff face. Both Leena   
and Naomi ran their Gunsnipers in opposite directions,   
unwilling to fight the legendary beast directly.   
  
* * *   
  
"Get a grip of yourself, Shizuka!" Kanna shouted over   
the comm. "Where the hell are you?"   
  
Eyes closed, she spoke wordlessly, repeating to   
herself, "I'm going to die."   
  
"Come on, I know you can hear me," the other   
persisted. "It's not that bad! Just relax. Relax.   
It's going to be okay."   
  
"He SHOT me!" she screamed, and for the first time   
she realized she was crying. "I can't beat him!"   
  
"Stop being such a big baby!" she heard Ayame say.   
"You can at least still get up and move around, so do   
it! Avenge my Redler! Remember how to breathe!"   
  
"Just calm down," Kanna insisted. "It's not any   
different from the other battles. So what if he's won   
the Royal Cup. So what if his Zoid can turn your Zoid   
into snake skin. That's not what you're good at. Just   
remember to calm down, relax, take a few breaths, and   
go help Mizuki and Chika. Ziel's on his way out, so   
you're not alone this time. Do what you do best."   
  
Shizuka swallowed her words, forcing herself to count   
her breaths. She opened her eyes, stared down at the   
ground in front of her, and noticed that the Liger Zero   
was gone.   
  
"Hit and run," she told herself, knowing it was now   
high time to utilize the cloaking field to its fullest   
extent as a secret weapon.   
  
* * *   
  
"It's moving much better than in simulations," Mizuki   
noted, having cleared the canyon. The Gunsniper that   
attacked her earlier had retreated back a distance,   
regrouping along with another Gunsniper, a Lightning   
Saix, and the Shadowfox unique Zoid. The Blade Liger   
was also coming up from behind, but the Liger Zero was   
retreating to its home Hover Cargo.   
  
She deployed the extra blades on the Zoid's claws,   
and opened up the rear missile boxes. "Come on, Death   
Stinger. Let's see if you can surpass simulation   
further!"   
  
The enemy Zoids were all taking snipe shots at her,   
but the Death Stinger heavy armor deflected the attacks   
easily. Mizuki launched a flurry of missiles at each   
of them, forcing each of them to scatter. By this time   
the Blade Liger was already approaching melee range,   
so she switched on the rear cannons and fired to keep   
it away. She thought better of it, and brought the   
Zoid around to face off against the Blade Liger, her   
own blades ready.   
  
"Come on," she purred, "prove to me the lion type is   
superior after all!"   
  
The red Blade Liger deployed its infamous blades,   
and rushed head-on. Mizuki raised the right claw to   
meet the joust, and held it in place to parry the Blade   
Liger. Much to her surprise, however, she felt nothing   
as the Blade Liger's right blade snapped clean off in   
the first pass, despite its power charge.   
  
"That was... a little too easy," she noted, turning   
the Death Stinger around as the other Zoids kept   
shooting at her. The Blade Liger fell on its side, but   
was getting up quickly. She looked to the right claw's   
extended blade. "It didn't even dent it."   
  
She brought the sonic wave cannon turret on the   
Zoid's back to bear on the Blade Liger, and fired. An   
invisible wave of force, visible only on sensors and   
through the dust, blew the red Zoid off into the   
distance, and down into the canyon. Mizuki shook her   
head, disappointed.   
  
Turning to face the others, she found they were   
scattering. "If I could take out one of their best   
this easily, then the rest, other than the Liger Zero,   
are no match for me." She pulled back the controls,   
raising Death Stinger's claws up and down. "We don't   
have time to play with small fries."   
  
Activating the burrowing mechanism, she raised the   
comm for the rest of the Fire Wheels. "The Liger Zero   
is mine. The rest are yours. Take 'em out."   
  
* * *   
  
Leena maneuvered her Gunsniper back down into the   
canyon, hoping to ditch the Death Stinger by hiding   
from view. Thumbing the comm, she said, "Leon, are   
you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I think so," he replied, shaky. "I don't   
think Blade Liger can take much...."   
  
There was a loud explosion, and the comm went dead.   
Before she could have time to worry about what happened   
the local Judge announced that Leon was no longer able   
to battle.   
  
"What the heck?!" she cried.   
  
Fate chose the moment to dish out a similar fate as   
a plasma mortar hit her Gunsniper dead-on.   
  
* * *   
  
"That's two," Chika announced, having gotten her Sea   
Panther back in an upright position. While sitting at   
the bottom of the canyon limited her field of attack,   
and limited her scanning computer's range, it also   
obscured her from being a target to something like the   
red Gunsniper.   
  
Over her head, the crippled Salamander, with her   
brother at the helm, continued to give her a tactical   
feed. While the Blade Liger did manage to kill its   
left leg the Salamander was still kicking, if unable   
to move quickly. Only Mizuki's timely appearance on   
the battlefield prevented the Salamander from being   
finished off completely.   
  
"That's good," Shion encouraged. "Lay low for a   
couple minutes; the others are sure to be cautious   
now. It doesn't help to fire continuously like that."   
  
"I know," she replied.   
  
Continuing his guidance, he added, "Herd the red   
Gunsniper to the following coordinates...."   
  
Not knowing what Shion was up to, unable to see what   
he saw in the computer, Chika resigned herself to   
trusting him. She squeezed the trigger, launching   
another plasma shell.   
  
* * *   
  
Naomi Fluegel's heart raced as the plasma shell   
barely missed her Zoid, but three shots was good enough   
to triangulate the Sea Panther's current position. She   
spied the crippled Salamander on the cliff just above   
the hermit crab, and when she was certain she was out   
of range from its attacks Naomi assumed the sniper   
position.   
  
Aiming for the rocks just beneath the Salamander,   
she declared, "It would be poetic justice if you   
knocked out your own partner...."   
  
A split second before she could squeeze the trigger,   
however, the power seemed to drain from the Gunsniper.   
Alarmed, she pulled out of her snipe position, and   
checked the computers, but found that they had died   
suddenly.   
  
"This can't be happening...."   
  
* * *   
  
The needle-like projectile was the only true evidence   
of any attack on the red Gunsniper, as it stood there   
dead in its tracks, its computer crashed. Well, that   
was what the Lancer was for, anyhow-- it delivered a   
operating system command glitch that caused the   
standard Zoid computer to crash, and is the tech geek   
Shion's finest weapon, once you got past the Crash   
Guard program installed in each of the Fire Wheel   
Zoids.   
  
Standing right in front of the Gunsniper, cloaked   
under field, Shizuka turned her Stealth Viper about to   
search for another target-- preferably the Liger Zero.   
  
* * *   
  
"Where'd that Death Stinger go?" Brad shouted,   
scanning the area around him, but picking up nothing   
but disappearing Blitz Team blips.   
  
It was very apparent that, after taking on five Zoids   
at once, the Death Stinger was no pushover, and the   
Panzer unit was the only thing that had enough   
firepower to break through the hardened tank armor.   
Yet, while the Jager was quick the Panzer was very   
slow, and so Brad retreated toward the Hover Cargo to   
regroup. Apparently, Jack decided to do the same, but   
on a different route.   
  
He then picked up an enemy blip on the computer, and   
Brad had only seconds to maneuver out of the way as   
sand flew in the sky. The enemy Warshark fired down on   
him from the air, missing with each shot as the   
Shadowfox was too quick, then submerging again.   
  
"I don't have time for this!" he cried, keeping his   
eye on the computer for the Warshark's next entry   
attack. He brought the Shadowfox to a halt, intending   
to rely on the turret to attack.   
  
It was coming from the left. The Shadowfox hopped   
forward once, bringing the turret to bear, and fired.   
Brad was rewarded with black plumes of smoke as he   
nailed the Warshark the moment it surfaced, beating   
back its attack run, and slowing it to a halt.   
  
"That's another down," he said, satisfied.   
  
  
Quadrant 2, 1300 Hours   
  
Jack snorted in amusement as the Storm Sworder   
appeared from behind his Lightning Saix. "So you want   
to play the speed game with me?"   
  
He accelerated, pushing against the sound barrier   
as much as possible as the Storm Sworder continued to   
gain on him. The human body could withstand only so   
much at such speeds, and it seemed to Jack that the   
pilot was draining himself just trying to catch up to   
him. Jack was betting that the Storm Sworder would   
exhaust himself a lot sooner than himself.   
  
Bullets flared from behind, but too slow to hit the   
Lightning Saix. Jack jockeyed the stick left and   
right, weaving around obstacles and avoiding the Storm   
Sworder's attacks easily. He almost wished he was up   
against the Sinker again.   
  
A few moments later the Storm Sworder's speed seemed   
to slow, and that was indication to Jack that the pilot   
exhausted himself. Slowing the Lightning Saix as he   
turned Jack oriented his cannons on the silver Zoid,   
and squeezed off several shots. Each shot hit their   
mark, and the Storm Sworder wavered in its flight as   
it zoomed past him without attacking.   
  
Looking over his shoulder, Jack celebrated quietly.   
"Have a nice landing."   
  
* * *   
  
"How could the situation get this bad so quickly?"   
Bit wondered, the Liger Zero Panzer moving out just   
ahead of the Hover Cargo. "Only Brad and Jack are   
left."   
  
According to the Judge information, the Fire Wheels   
now only had four Zoids left, as the Storm Sworder   
only moments before was disqualified. According to   
Leon the Salamander was crippled, but not out, and add   
the Sea Panther to the list of 'deal with later,' as   
it could not move very fast. That left the Stealth   
Viper and Death Stinger, whenever they arrive.   
  
"That Stealth Viper's probably cowering in the rocks   
as usual," he reasoned, "so that only leaves the Death   
Stinger."   
  
"How perceptive," he heard someone say, and Bit   
jumped in surprise as said Zoid emerged from the sand,   
its gun ports opening quickly. "So, how 'bout we get   
this pissing contest over with?"   
  
"You won't be so cocky soon enough!" he countered.   
  
Standing his ground, he allowed the Death Stinger to   
unload ammunition on him, as the Panzer armor easily   
deflected such minor offerings. Bit squeezed off a few   
shots of his own, but they were having similar   
effectiveness against the Death Stinger's armor. The   
only thing he really worried about was the charged   
particle cannon, which could fry his Panzer armor in an   
instant.   
  
Well, the whole Zoid, he amended.   
  
"Charging Hybrid Cannon!" he announced, and the Liger   
Zero arched its back as its shoulder mounted cannons   
powered up. Bit felt the chargeup build on both sides   
of the cockpit as Liger braced itself against the dirt   
for the inevitable kickback, but his confidence   
faltered as the Death Stinger started moving out of   
Liger's forward attack arc.   
  
The blast of the Hybrid Cannons blew Liger Zero back   
several meters, unleashing deadly bolts that flew past   
the Death Stinger, past where it used to be right   
before the chargeup.   
  
"Give me a break," the Fire Wheel said, "do you   
seriously think I'm going to stand still for that?"   
  
"It used to work before," Bit replied. Liger Zero   
roared. "Alright, Liger," he said, speaking to his   
Zoid, "you think we should attack the armor behind the   
cockpit, too? I agree!"   
  
"Bit, wait up!" he heard Brad shout, and the   
Shadowfox appeared behind the Death Stinger.   
  
"No use wasting all that ammo on the party if you   
don't have backup, kid," Jack added, his Lightning Saix   
appearing to the right.   
  
"Glad you two could make it!" Bit replied. "Attack   
the soft spot I make." Liger Zero prepared for the   
attack, and Bit squeezed the trigger. "Burning   
Bigbang!"   
  
All at once Liger Zero seemed to heat up as all the   
missiles and explosives launched at once, concentrating   
on a single point in the Death Stinger's armor. But   
the moment the missiles cleared, as if on reaction,   
Bit felt a shock blowing against Liger Zero, probably   
from the sonic wave cannon, knocking him and partner   
back and away.   
  
He got up as the smoke billowed over him, and gunfire   
from both the Shadowfox and Lightning Saix gave Bit   
the indication his attack was successful. Jettisoning   
the Panzer armor, Liger roared triumphantly, but it was   
cut short, turning into a cry of pain.   
  
"What is it, Liger?!" Bit cried, concerned.   
  
The computer responded by showing him a schematic of   
Liger Zero, then diagramming a needle-like projectile   
sticking out of its exposed left. "What the heck is   
that?!"   
  
"Liger Zero is most vulnerable after its Panzer   
transformation after it unloads its ammo," he heard a   
familiar voice say, calmly. "I reviewed the tapes of   
the Royal Cup, and that much is apparent to me."   
  
"Shizuka," he hissed, although he could not detect   
the Stealth Viper. He brought Liger about to retreat   
to the Hover Cargo for the Schneider armor, but the   
controls felt sluggish. "Darn it, why are we going so   
slow, Liger?"   
  
"Looks like your Zoid's resistant to the Lancer,"   
the enemy pilot continued, as the smoke thinned. This   
time Bit could see the Stealth Viper, its maw open,   
revealing a cannon with another harpoon weapon within.   
"I'll just have to pin you up a bit more."   
  
"Oh come on," Bit complained, "at least let me get   
some decent armor."   
  
"I still owe you for the last time," Shizuka said,   
puncturing Liger Zero with another Lancer. "I'm   
disgusted; how could YOU win the Royal Cup when you   
keep playing around with such bold tactics as this?"   
  
She unloaded several more Lancers into Liger Zero,   
and with each shot Liger grew less responsive and the   
painful howls seemed to dull, as if it was getting used   
to the pain. Bit protested against the controls,   
knowing he had to make it back to the Hover Cargo to   
stand a chance against the Stealth Viper. Without   
armor he was just as weak as the snake Zoid.   
  
Risking a glance behind him, he was flabbergasted   
that the Death Stinger was still standing, and was only   
lowering its claws after having just clobbered the   
Shadowfox and Lightning Saix with its blade attacks.   
  
"How are we supposed to beat such a monster?!" he   
wondered. "That thing's like the Berserk Fury; could   
it be an Ultimate X?"   
  
A viewscreen flared to life, revealing the mug of the   
Fire Wheels' leader. "'Ultimate X?' Tell me, Liger   
Zero pilot, what is this?"   
  
"You ought to know," he replied. "You know, black   
box, organoids, Zoid learns from mistakes... stuff like   
that."   
  
"'Black box?'" she echoed. "Hardly. We went over   
this thing eight times, and there wasn't anything like   
an organoid in this thing."   
  
* * *   
  
Colonel Martin was shocked, stunned, as he listened   
in on the conversation, tapping into the line from his   
listening post just outside the battlefield. "What   
does she mean, not an 'Ultimate X?' That's   
impossible!"   
  
Yet, in the legends, the greatest Zoid pilots used   
organoids to augment their abilities, but there also   
existed warriors who fought without such things. Some   
saw it as an unfair advantage, some thought it got in   
the way of the purity of the Zoid. Or some people were   
just so good they didn't need one to unlock a Zoid's   
full potential.   
  
Like this Mizuki, perhaps? It would take someone of   
extraordinary talent to harness such thing as a Death   
Stinger so well without assistance.   
  
* * *   
  
"I'm sorry to say, I don't feel as if I've won this   
battle," Mizuki continued. "Six years ago I intended   
to lead the charge to victory with my partner, my   
father's Guysack that is no longer with us... not this   
horrid, overpowering beast. What was I thinking?"   
  
She closed her eyes. "Judge, I request a   
withdra...."   
  
"Mizuki, you can't do that," Shizuka protested.   
"Even though you're our leader, you're only cheating   
the rest of us if you surrender now. Why are you   
throwing away OUR accomplishments because of your   
selfish reasoning that you don't feel good about the   
fight?"   
  
The leader chuckled. "Just as your pride dictates   
you have to beat the Liger Zero with a Stealth Viper,   
so does my pride dictate I haven't won."   
  
"But that's different," the apprentice countered.   
"The former was a personal vendetta; the latter takes   
the rest of our fates into your hands."   
  
"There's no reason for you to surrender," Bit added,   
jumping in on the conversation. "You guys took   
advantage of us at each opportunity, exploiting all our   
weaknesses we still have as warriors. Sure, we won the   
Royal Cup, but that doesn't mean you guys are worse   
than us; you might even be better."   
  
"He's right," Shizuka said in agreement. "We didn't   
train for six years and lose both times because we are   
bad warriors. We ARE good. You were exceptional even   
when you still had the Guysack, and you're phenominal   
with the Death Stinger; you don't overhandle it or   
waste its potential at all, like newbie kids would do.   
Newbies would depend entirely on the charged particle   
cannon, and you haven't fired a single shot of it and   
still beat five Zoids at once. The Death Stinger's   
greatest strength is its phenominal defense; all the   
fancy-pants weapons are just icing on the cake."   
  
Mizuki was surprised at the two of them. "You guys   
are crazy," she said, smiling. She killed the   
transmission to the Judge. "I pushed all of you guys   
hard because I wanted to prove we were the best. I   
couldn't convince myself that we were ever good enough,   
or even great. You're right; we don't need recognition   
and praise to know we're good."   
  
"I hope to meet challenges like this in Class S," he   
continued. "If anything, thanks for the wake-up call;   
better we see it now than later, huh?" Bit added with   
a laugh.   
  
But then Shizuka was noticing the Liger Zero was   
still slinking off to the Hover Cargo. Her guns   
spinning to life, she hissed, "Oh come on, you're not   
getting off THAT easily."   
  
* * *   
  
It was now obvious to Martin why the Stealth Viper   
girl and the Liger Zero pilot beat him the other time:   
they really were good warriors. He chuckled to   
himself, wondering if the Backdraft Group would be in   
its current state if it had more skillful warriors in   
lieu of money-grubbing noblemen. Martin sighed,   
realizing something plainly obvious: the Backdraft   
Group has outlived its usefulness. It could do nothing   
to compete against true warriors of skill, as the Blitz   
Team proved time and again in numerous unsanctioned   
battles.   
  
Disabling the transmissions, Colonel Martin, formerly   
of the Backdraft Group, turned to his gathered   
remaining soldiers of the defunct organization. Some   
of them were his own Raijin Team, others from different   
teams lost in the mixup of the power struggle, but all   
looked toward him, the highest-ranking officer, for   
direction.   
  
"We aren't worthy to harness such a superior power,"   
he declared. "It's obvious to me that the Death   
Stinger already has its best pilot. I think it's best   
if we don't bother those people any longer... and find   
another way to achieve our destiny."   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
Author's Rant   
  
This is a wrap-up to the battles against the Fire   
Wheels, due to lack of reader interest and my decision   
to move on. Ah well, when the muse strikes again....   
  
Thank you for reading.   
  
  
-- Razorclaw X (spiceoflife@hotmail.com)   
http://www.angelfire.com/art/rcxshizuka/index.html 


	4. Cast List

Zoids: Call of the Fire Cast List   
  
Written by Razorclaw X (spiceoflife@hotmail.com)   
http://www.angelfire.com/art/rcxshizuka/index.html   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Zoids, I am   
borrowing the names, settings, etc. under fair use and   
without making a profit. This work cannot be sold for   
profit or retransmitted and reposted without my express   
permission.   
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
The Fire Wheels   
  
Mizuki. AKA The Boss. Leader of the Fire Wheel Team.   
  
Owns and operates a black Guysack that once belonged   
to her father. Her father was a competent warrior who   
fought to earn money for the family in their poor   
village. She secretly trained herself to pilot the   
Zoid, which eventually came out into the open when   
bandits using Zoids raided the village. After chasing   
them off, Mizuki eventually won her father's approval   
to enter Zoid battles herself.   
  
Mizuki distinguished herself fighting by herself for   
a time, until she encountered the wanted criminal   
Shion by chance. Eventually the two decided to join   
forces, and suddenly Mizuki had a number of resources   
available to her in order to start her own team.   
  
Two years after formally creating the Fire Wheels she   
attempted to take the Royal Cup, but failed early on   
in the competition. She plans on winning the next   
Royal Cup, training her warriors and herself hard to   
make up for their obvious deficiencies after waking-up   
to the thought that they weren't as good as they   
thought they were. Mizuki is haunted by this failure   
and pledges to win the next Royal Cup if it's the last   
thing she does.   
  
A talented warrior Mizuki uses the aging Guysack   
with fierce loyalty, unwilling to settle for anything   
else. She wishes to use her talents to bring   
prosperity to her family and her village, using any   
excess prize money to help promote the impovrished   
children of her hometown to a better life. It is   
speculated that if she used a stronger Zoid her   
ability may be unmatched.   
  
  
Shizuka. AKA Silencer. Stealth Warrior.   
  
The Stealth Viper pilot hails from the same village   
as Mizuki; she was but a child when bandits raided it,   
and it left a strong emotional scar on her, orphaned.   
However, even early on in her career Mizuki recognized   
that Shizuka could become a fine warrior if trained   
properly, if only she could harness her fear and turn   
it into a weapon.   
  
Shizuka did not start piloting until after the   
encounter with Shion; she chose the cloaking device-   
equipped Stealth Viper as a mirror of her battle   
philosophy: strike when they least expect it. Under   
Mizuki's tutelage she miraculously defeats opponents   
much stronger than her, creating fantastic upsets in   
many battles. She has, to date, never used the   
cloaking device in battle, at the insistence of Kanna.   
On the battlefield Shizuka is quick on her feet and   
is able to come up with daring plans at times, despite   
her usual 'missing a few screws' personality.   
  
However, such a gifted warrior has one major   
weakness: she has a tendancy to go into shock. Due to   
the raid during her childhood Shizuka goes into shock   
out of fear of being the last one left alive, and then   
dying alone. If she does go into shock, Shizuka is   
almost useless for the rest of the battle-- the only   
way out of this is if someone (usually Mizuki) can snap   
her out of it. While her teammates try to help her   
recover and conquer it Shizuka finds it impossible to   
overcome. Therefore, her primary motivation to battle   
is to overcome this irrational reflex reaction.   
  
She looks up to Mizuki as both her mentor and her   
hero, and treats Kanna like an elder sister. Shizuka   
is also slightly jealous of Chika, having a crush on   
Shion, as Shion tends to pick on his sister more than   
her.   
  
  
Kanna. AKA Spider. Battle Tactician.   
  
This cunning pilot was attracted to the Fire Wheel   
base after learning of her friend Shion's alliance with   
Mizuki. She initially used Maccurtis exclusively until   
she learned that a Warshark can be modified to burrow   
under the sands of Zi. Kanna treats her Warshark like   
a submarine in absence of many bodies of water, even   
though she is arguably stronger with Maccurtis. With   
the Warshark, however, she utilizes hit-and-run   
tactics unavailable to the slower Maccurtis. Her   
combat style favors no casualties, as she is obsessed   
with devising the flawless battle strategy.   
  
Kanna is a brilliant strategist and tactician; her   
tactics are nearly foolproof as she dedicates much time   
on researching means to win. However, she is also slow   
to think, meaning that opponents can capitalize on her   
weakness by issuing battles earlier than she can   
compensate for. She is not known for coming up with   
strategies on the fly like Mizuki and Shizuka. Kanna   
gets upset when plans don't go her way.   
  
As second-in-command of the Fire Wheels Kanna has   
just as much authority as Mizuki. She treats Shizuka   
like a younger sister and watches over her paternally,   
wishing to cultivate her cunning in Kanna's image.   
  
  
Shion. AKA Warlock. Technician.   
  
Owner of the abandoned military facility the Fire   
Wheels now use as their base of operations, and pilots   
a Salamander. His abilities as a warrior are below   
average, and the Zoid and his technical expertise make   
up for this. Thoroughly hating the way Zoids freeze up   
all the time he wrote a program that helps guard   
against system crashes, effectively boosting durability   
of the computers by 50%. Shion also learned a great   
deal about the standard Zoid Operating System, and   
knows how to successfully trigger a crash in all but   
the latest system upgrades.   
  
Shion is known under alias as a cyber terrorist by   
the Zoid Battle Commission for computer crimes, and is   
not at all eager to draw attention to himself. He   
protests against the stranglehold the ZBC has over all   
walks of society, as nearly everything on Zi revolves   
around their organization. To that end he augments the   
Fire Wheel Zoids with better computer programs and   
viral weaponry (used sparingly in case the ZBC becomes   
suspicious) in order to get his message across. Shion   
supports maintaining a small army could accumulate   
enough strength to challenge the ZBC one day.   
  
His current guise, hiding under the ZBC's collective   
noses as a lowly warrior, helps protect him from   
discovery. Of the Fire Wheels he is the most   
sympathetic to the Backdraft cause, but only in that   
they, too, oppose the ZBC. Shion would much rather   
eliminate Zoid battles entirely and focus on   
revitalizing the deserts of Zi, feeling that the ZBC is   
ignoring the core problem of the planet and hiding it   
by distracting the people with such wasteful battles   
that continue to destroy the landscape.   
  
  
Rowan. AKA Ziel. Mechanic.   
  
A loner who transforms into a boastful braggart in   
the cockpit. He loves his Storm Sworder so much that   
he spends all of his free time polishing its armor or   
adding new parts, essentially treating it like people   
would treat their favorite car. Being a 'Zoid' person   
he naturally became friends with Shion, who held many   
Zoids under his possession.   
  
Ziel loves flying, plain and simple. Egotistically   
he believes he's the best fighter pilot in the world,   
and isn't afraid to prove it to anyone that challenges   
such a notion. He paints marks for each target he   
shoots down in battle on the side of his Storm Sworder.   
  
  
Johan. AKA The Dance Man. Mercenary Speed Demon.   
  
Obsessed with speed, therefore modified a Sinker to   
break the sound barrier. He does not enjoy high   
atmospheric flight nor does he enjoy the bumping around   
in bipedal/quadrupedal Zoids, as Johan tends to get   
sick in the stomach. He won't admit this, however.   
Johan was the last member to join the current group of   
Fire Wheels and therefore does not share the same   
dreams as Mizuki as the others tend to; Johan was more   
interested in accessing their facilities and   
equipment.   
  
Johan used to belong to a bandit gang, but left   
after its members chased him out for making his Sinker   
better than the others'. Convinced they were jealous   
of his abilities, he sold his services to the Fire   
Wheels, owing no true allegience to Mizuki's cause. He   
feels winning the Royal Cup will wipe the smug faces   
off of his old gang.   
  
For a brief time he broke off from the Fire Wheels   
and formed his own team, the Stardust Team, after a   
heated argument with Mizuki over the use of financial   
resources. He is later coerced back when the Fire   
Wheels rectify their financial situation, lured by the   
promises of money.   
  
  
Ayame. AKA Ferret. Aerial Support.   
  
She joined after the Fire Wheels lost the Royal Cup   
the first time, and pilots a standard, violet Redler.   
True to form she uses it for low atmospheric passes   
with her tail-mounted switchblade, which is difficult   
to avoid when the opponent is distracted. Ayame favors   
gang-up situations in her favor and does poorly in   
single combat; others tend to make up for her lack of   
personal ability in battle.   
  
Ayame serves as the cohesive force on the team,   
holding all the clashing personalities together most of   
the time with her simplistic personal charm. She goes   
nuts when people fight and make the organization   
dysfunctional. A good friend of Chika, who is the   
most rational, down-to-earth member of the Fire   
Wheels.   
  
  
Chika. AKA Weasel. Long-range Attacker.   
  
Her favored Zoid is the Cannon Tortoise because she   
is afraid of close-range combat; Chika would prefer to   
hit people from afar before they get close enough to   
hurt her. Ability not exceptional by any stretch of   
the imagination, and she questions why she is even on   
the team, when she is arguably the worst warrior on the   
team. Chika's advantage, however, is that opponents   
tend to underestimate her, as she strikes hard by the   
time they forget she's even around.   
  
Chika mildly dislikes her older brother Shion for   
teasing her, and is at odds with Shizuka because she   
makes fun of her for some reason. She gets bent out of   
shape when people mess around with her like that. The   
most 'normal' of the eccentric Fire Wheels.   
  
  
The Raijin Team (Backdraft Group)   
  
Colonel Martin. Leader of the Raijin Team.   
  
One of the highest-ranking officers in the Backdraft   
organization Martin leads the elite Raijin Team, which   
is at odds with the more skillful Fuma Team. He   
competes with the Fuma Team for the honor of being the   
organization's most valuable team, but the ninja-like   
warriors always seem to oust him somehow.   
  
Martin is a model soldier dedicated to the Backdraft   
Group, and fiercely defends its interests. He would   
like nothing better than to become a member of the   
Committee of Seven, however, in order to exert a more   
military bend in the organization. While his team   
tends to use Rev Raptors and cloaking device-   
equipped Helcats, Martin himself uses a souped-up   
Glaive Quama.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
Author's Rant   
  
Short reference list for the Fire Wheels.   
  
  
-- Razorclaw X (spiceoflife@hotmail.com)   
http://www.angelfire.com/art/rcxshizuka/index.html 


End file.
